Spyro: Sparks of Love
by Spylora
Summary: A multi chapter chroncle of Spyro, and Elora's life after the events of the original trilogy from their first date to their first child and more.
1. Chapter 1. Fireworks

**For character voice and appearance reference I'm using the Spyro Reignted Trilogy.**

 **In the world of Dragons:**

Shortly after defeating the Sorceress, Spyro learns that his new friends, in their great confidence in him, were already preparing a fireworks display in his honor during his fight with with big blue and ugly. Upon hearing this Spyro wanted to see the show with his two best friends, Sparx and Hunter. Sparx, already in tow as usual, meant Spyro just had to go find his Cheetah friend, often easier said than done. After an interview with Bentley, Spyro asks the superfluous yeti if he's seen Hunter recently, a question to which the yeti was hiding from, Spyro proceeds to ask the rest of his new friends if they saw Hunter, to no avail. Finally trying Agent 9 his favorite possibly over caffeinated primate. Here he has a pleasant surprise in the form of the Professor (not actually surprising) but there was an old friend from Avalar here; Elora. Once more Spyro attempts to learn Hunter's whereabouts but yet again getting no real answers, but did get an invitation to visit Elora. If he was being honest with himself (which he wasn't) he'd admit that idea pleased him, but he really did have more eggs to find so some other time. Realizing that he wasn't going to find Hunter, Spyro and Sparx head for the festival together, however on his way back to Midnight Mountains, the young hero kept finding his mind wandering back to the encounter he just had with his dear faun friend. In particular just how pretty she had gotten or perhaps she's always been pretty Spyro particularly found himself thinking of the cinnamon fur and grass green eyes. Landing in Midnight Mountains (surprise it was nighttime) Spyro shakes free of these thoughts and rushes for Evening Lake and the Fireworks Factory. It truly was a magical night everything seemed brighter and more vibrant with the Sorceress dead and so many dragons returned. Upon arrival however Spyro is met with a woeful sight high up on a cliff was Hunter, but not alone. There in his arms atop the moon and fireworks lit cliff was the witch apprentice Bianca gazing lovingly into his friends eyes and kissing.

"It's a sad sight Sparx." He says "Another Noble warrior falls victim to the plague of love. Look away." After that sight Spyro wasn't too keen on celebrating but he and Sparx really needed a break. So our hero payed down in the cool black green grass and looked up at the vibrant flowers exploding in the sky. Overhearing Spyro, Elora chose then to make a second surprise visit.

"Oh come on Spyro Relax." She said and sat down with her friend to watch the fireworks and truely a spectacular show it was Sgt. Byrd continued tolaunch a spectacular and awe inspiring display in in vibrant blues and green and magenta, with screaming trails of gold and silver sparkles.

The hero and the faun sat in mutual silence at the wonder to amazed to speak or look anywhere but up. This whole time Spyro begins noticing things that he then tries his hardest to ingnore. Such as a pleasant scent one of well groomed fur and sweet forest herbs, or just how close the source of this peculiar and enchanting odor was sitting to him, or that one tiny almost imperceptible strand of hair over her left eye. After hours of watching the show like this, Elora steeling her nerves for what she was about to do and Spyro trying not to admit how beautiful he suddenly was finding his old friend. Elora then looked away from the show and at her scaly purple friend and began to think.

 _Alright! This is my chance to ask him out_ I never _expected such a romantic setting, but this is even better hee hee_ In her nervousness she completely abandoned her elaborately planed speech she had been rehearsing for the two weeks leading up to this trip Elora could no longer restrain herself, and with a soft blush mercifully hidden beneath her furry face, she reaches out and places her hand over Spyro's right paw and stammers out, "U... umm Spyro? I um ... I know I'm being a bit of a pain about this, and I know it hasn't even been a year yet and you just had a large part of your family kidnaped, but when... you know... you've rescued all the baby dragons... please um visit me in Avalar ok? There's something I'd really like to show you."

At her touch and wavering tone Spyro saw the gorgeous faun in that same new light he had been attempting to ignore since their earlier meeting that day, his scales began blushing a violent shade of Mauve. Uncomfortable with this strange feeling he was having for his friend... his very pretty, intelligent friend... who was a girl... and pretty. And suspected the worst; love, the very thing he thought he just lost his best friend, besides Sparx, to.

Spyro quickly yanks his paw back and stammers a very shaky and rushed "y yeah... uh sure Elora" embarrassed and unable to look at the young faun and her soft fur and Emerald eyes, or clear her scent from his nostrils, he thinks to himself _Ancestors why am I thinking about her like this!? She's my friend!_

At this point Sparx is giving Spyro a look and whispering to his friend (translation) "So _another_ noble soul falls victim huh?" At this Spyro's face becomes almost fully red. He quickly holds his taunting buddy against the ground with a paw to silence the bug. Sparx eventually wiggles out and says with a wink "well I guess you won't need me anymore tonight _lover boy."_

To which Spyro makes an in dignified yelp and and yells "Hey!" back at his already distant friend flying off into the night. At this Elora couldn't represe her giggle lighting Spyro's face as if flamed metal. Then realizing they've been left alone and worried she messed up her chance at securing a date she says nervously.

"Well Spyro, I uh wish I could spend more time with you but we're uh still recovering in Avalar, and I uh need to get back and make sure nothing went wrong! ... yeah" The faun springs to her hooves blushing violently ,almost to the point of being visible past her fur, and trots off, however just before she's gone from sight she turns around and shouts "Remember! As _soon_ as you make sure everyone's alright be sure to visit me in Avalar!" and runs off before Spyro can even say a word.

A short while later: "By the Oaks I can't believe I messed up like that!" A flustered Elora exclaimed leaning against a cliff. "I hope I didn't weird him out... ugh! What do I even see in him?! He's such a dense dork!" As she's walking towards the Evening Lake portal, head down, she then shakes her head and says to herself "Does he even like girls? I mean from what he told me back in Avalar, he might have never met a female dragon, I mean every dragon he mentioned was male... ohh I'm going to worry myself to death over this 'not date' aren't I?"

Meanwhile back with Spyro:

"Man Elora was acting strange tonight, she seemed so normal when the Professor was with us." Spyro mused. "I mean what was with that whole holding my hand thing? More importantly what's wrong with me? I couldn't keep my eyes of of hers... or her chest..." he quickly shakes his head trying to clear that last thought out of his head being a proud "man" with no interest in "girly stuff" like love or worse yet being a perv like some of the old dragons. "Also where in Avalar would she be?" The confused and blushing dragon mused. At this Sparx checking in on the lovebirds (as he'd taken to mentally referring to them) overheard Spyro's whole monologue, but in interest of keeping his lovely golden glow decides to pretend otherwise, flying over to Spyro and says "Hey Spyro where'd Elora go? She never said 'bye' or anything to me."

"Yeah she didn't exactly say goodbye to me either." Sighed Spyro "actually she seemed in quite a hurry after you left buddy." "Oh really?!" Said Sparx. To which Spyro says "yeah, but she wants to show me something back in Avalar when we wrap this up" Spyro sighs and blushes a little thinking about his furry friend "Well Sparx we've wasted enough time here, we still got a dozen eggs to find!"

"Yeah!" Buzzed Sparx and the two friends dash off towards their next adventure. But what Spyro didn't tell his friend was that still lingering scent of forest herds and vision of a cute little tail bobbing off into the distance


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Spyro our hero has just rescued every single egg in the dragon realms and has (hopefully) defeated the Sorceress once and for all. Now he and Sparx are** **preparing for an important and long delayed trip...**

 **In the Dragon Worlds: Artesians**

It was a bright peaceful Summer day in the Artesian world the grass shimmering in a multitude of green and only a few lazy clouds in the sky, with a handful of elders teaching the new hatchlings to swim by the Sunny Flight portal. Spyro stands on the knoll looking at the Dragon Shores portal, in the month it had taken the young dragon to find the last eggs Spyro had turned 14 and was beginning a growth spurt, by his estimate he could look Elora squarely in the chin if he stood on two legs. "Well Sparx" he says anxiously. "Today's the day, Avalar here we come." With that the young dragon glides into the portal, dragon shores being the nexus between the Dragon Realms and Avalar. After a few seconds flying through the Between, Spyro gracefully lands in the soft golden sands of Dragon Shores.

"Ah Spyro!" Exclaims a showman "On another vacation in wonderful Dragon Shores? We've expanded the park since your last visit."

"Not today Gnick" said the dragon cheerily "I'm actually visiting a friend in Avalar"

"Very well very well! Good day to ya Spyro m'boy" with that the gnorc turns his attention to some sunbathing fauns (the blue kind not a certain green eyed one whom he couldn't stop thinking about lately) "Step right up ladies..." as Spyro heads for the Winter Tundra Super Portal a common ghost tickles Spyro's nose a scent that's become all too common in his dreams. A scent like sweet forest herbs and freshly washed fur... Spyro blushes slightly and shakes his head.

(Translated) "What's wrong Spyro?" Sparx asked worriedly.

Spyro blushes more not looking at his friend "N nothing n n nothing at all!" He stammered unconvincingly. "Uh huh " buzzed his golden friend. Quickly Spyro said "Let's just find Elora" and charges into the portal.

Spyro lands in a very familiar courtyard with a painfully tall and steep staircase of black stone leading to the castle of Winter Tundra. Where just shy of a year ago he had chased Ripto and his mechanical bird thing. With a sigh of relief Spyro notes that the flags of Avalar still hang from the castles side and not the gaudy banners Ripto had used in his short reign. "Well Sparx" began Spyro "we should get looking for Elora, it's not like she's expecting us today."

 **Meanwhile in Fracture Hill...**

"ACHOO!" *sniff*.

"Ah somebody must be talking bout ya lassie" said the Satyr Druid at the temple to a meditating Elora.

 **Back in Winter Tundra...**

"Hmm" said Spyro "I guess we should just check the closest world for information. Huh?"

(Translated) "As good a plan as any Spyro." With that Spyro makes for Robotica Farms just West of the Super Portal.

Landing at the farm Spyro immediately spots one of the farmers and says "Hey are you familiar with a faun named Elora?"

"Well hooowwwdyyy! How ya doin' Spyro I owe you lots for savin' the farm before!" Exclaims the farmer "Now whad'cha say before there dragon?"

"Uh yeah sure... no problem." Spyro said nervously not wanting the farmer to realize he had no idea what the farmer's name was. "But what I wanted to know was if you knew a faun named Elora."

"Well shoot! Of course I know Elora! She's only been single handedly putting these here worlds back together!"

"Great!" Exclaims the duo "Where can we find her?" Spyro asked.

"Hmm that I can't help you as much with, I don't know her that well, but fauns are natives of Fracture Hills and Magma Cone, so I'd ask around there."

"Thanks!" Spyro shouts "gotta run!" And before the farmer can say a word our duo is already through the portal on their way to the Autumn Plains warp stone. Spyro lands back in Winter Tundra and charges towards the warp stone almost plowing over a poor sleeping water wizard.

"Well aren't you in a hurry?" Said Sparx "Excited to see _E lor a?"_ Teased Sparx emphasizing each syllable of the faun's name to get maximum embarrassment out of his friend, who trips over his feet and face plants into the frozen ground. "Eeegh... that looked painful." Says Sparks

"Why don't you find out?" Snarled the dragon squashing Sparx a little too hard turning his friend from yellow to blue. "Oof!" Winced Spyro "I guess I don't know my own strength anymore, sorry. I'll get you a whole flock of butterflies buddy"

"Alright you better" chimes the blue dragonfly more emotionally hurt than physically. After that Spyro makes his way to the stone at a more reasonable pace frequently apologizing to his friend. Upon landing in Autumn Plains Spyro takes a deep breath of the crisp fall air, then spots a flock of seven sheep which Spyro charges and flames the whole flock releasing their butterflies, which Sparx happily chases and devours all of them including a large extra life swallowtail.

"Better?" Asks Spyro.

"Better" agrees Sparx. And with that Spyro began the massive climb to the top of the castle.

"Geese Sparx you'd think they'd build a whirlwind or something here."

To which the dragonfly responds "hmm?"

Spyro decides to ignore sparx flaunting his flight and eventually reaches the top. With the climb done Spyro makes his way to the Fracture Hills Portal and stops in front of it takes a deep breath and passes through the portal. When Spyro lands in Fracture Hills it's about 15:00 and slightly overcast, and somewhere in the distance a satyr is torturing earthshapers with his bagpipes. Spyro does not notice the small brown figure standing at the temple entrance, and is immediately swarmed by two young lady fauns who shriek "Hey look it's that cute dragon boy from a while ago!" They run over to the purple cutie while Sparx tried his best not to laugh. In unison the fauns chime "Hey dragon boy. Aren't you a cutie?"

Spyro turns magenta with blush at the attention and stumbling over his words says "Uh... umm hi... I um a uhhm..."

"EEEKKK!!!!" They shriek "he's so cute when he's flustered!"

Over at the temple Elora hears some of her fellow fauns fangirling over something about a dragon or at least that's what her advanced faun hearing heard. Not wanting to get her hopes up that he finally showed up, Elora calmly walks over to inspect the fuss. Sure enough at the entrance portal two fauns were hugging and squeezing a very familiar purple, orange, and magenta mass of scales and horns, even if he did appear much larger more... mature than just three months ago. Not that she was complaining nothing was worse than a guy needing heels to kiss you... though if the now 16 year old faun had to admit the idea of him being level with her chest... Elora shakes her head clearing these lewd thoughts from her mind _by the Oaks control yourself! He's not even your boyfriend yet hell he might be gay!_

At this point Spyro notices his friend his eyes go wide and he mouths "help me"... or at least it looked like that not having much experience with dragon lips it was hard to tell.

But Elora chose to believe that is indeed what he said so Elora says "Hey! Back off of my friend!"

The two fan girls break away from the embarrassed dragon. "Aww poo..." said the one

"ugh of course miss important would know him" quips the other.

Spyro elated to be free and see, and smell, his friend wraps her in a hug his snout resting on her shoulder. _Yup_ definitely _wishing he was still short_ she though with a blush. Shortly after hugging his friend Spyro noticed two things one she had worked a soft floral scent to the usual sweet herbs, the second her chest was touching his and this just felt way too intimate for his "bro code" and broke off the huge with a hot steel blush.

Elora looks down at her dear friend, her little deer tail slightly wagging "Wow I didn't think you'd actually show up... Not that I don't think you care!" She added in alarm "I just figured another crisis would pop up or something."

"Yeah well it's been pretty peaceful in the nine realms, and you know... nobody ripped me from my vacation to another big quest."

"Eh he he" laughed Elora sheepishly while rubbing her arm.

"Hey hey I'm kidding! Honestly coming to Avalar was one of the best things that's ever happened to me." Proclaimed Spyro.

"Oh he he" Elora attempts to hide her smile behind her hand.

"So... Elora umm what is it you wanted to show me?" Now it was Spyro's turn to realize he did something rude "Not that I'm in any hurry!"

Elora pats the admittedly handsome dragon on the head. "Tonight Spyro, it looks best at night, so how about we get something to eat? I'm sure a big strong growing dragon gets pretty hungry" she says with a smirk.

"Yeah!" cries Spyro hunger overtaking nervousness.

"Oh!" Elora said "I almost forgot about you Sparx! How are you?"

(Translated) I'm fine most people don't realize I'm here anyway" Sparx flies closer to Elora's ear and whispers to her "by the way I'm not certain just how you feel about this dummy but I think yous would make a cute couple"

Elora blushed heavily and thanked the Oaks mentally for being blessed with facial fur, then whispered to Sparx "thanks... me too"

"Hey what are guys talking about over there?"

Sparx in a singsong buzz said "nothiiiing..."

While Elora in a much faster and somehow even less convincing way blurted "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Uh huh" said Spyro "so what was that about that food?"

A few hours later the trio are sitting at a pub "Three beers!" Shouts Elora.

"Um Elora aren't we a little young for alcohol?" meekly mentions Spyro.

"Nah" Said Elora "Drinking age in Fracture Hills is 10" she says while pointing out a young Satyr with a pint of VERY dark beer.

(Translated) "Alright!" Shouts Sparx and lands right on the rim of his mug.

Then Spyro says "So Elora what do you recommend here?" "Oh definitely the haggis. You'll love it it's sheep's stomach stuffed with onions, and sheep stock boiled oats and millet" explained Elora "It's a Fracture Hills delicacy and the Fractured Inn makes the best".

"Ah that's sweet lassie but we know you're only saying that cause I'm yer brother" said the Satyr behind the bar.

"Wait he's your brother?!?" Said Spyro "I thought you were a faun?"

"Well half faun actually" said Elora "our mother was a Satyr my dad a faun and technically we're half siblings, his dad was a Satyr, but we don't talk about him..."

"Oh..." was all Spyro could think of saying, so he took a drink of his beer the same dark almost black brew the kid two seats down was drinking like juice and promptly chokes on the potent brew.

"Having trouble there lassie?" Elora's brother asked with a prod of the elbow and a wink.

"So um Elora didn't introduce us, I'm Spyro and you are...?" Asked Spyro. "Call me Finn, short for Finnegan, but a friend o me sis is a friend o myn"

"Cool does that mean we get discounts?" Spyro asked.

Elora (now slightly drunk being halfway through her second mug) laughs and says her native accent showing... and swearing (something that very much took Spyro by surprise having never heard her swear) "Ha fook no, this saor bastard dinnae give anyone a discount!"

BTo which the entire pub shakes with their roaring laughter. And then the food came out Spyro and Elora were each served two haggis each and Sparx (Spyro suspected they came from the sheep) was served four roasted butterflies. Spyro not wishing to be any ruder attemped to use the cutlery an act dragons, no matter how civilized, rarely do, opting to just snatch the meal whole, after a while, surely making a fool of himself, he finally got a bite in and it was absolutely delicious! After about two and a half hours of food and jokes, Spyro began to feel close with Elora's friends and a few of the distant family. Looking out the window Elora began to say "Well Spyro it's gotten fairly dark out wanna see what I have in store for ya?"

"Sure lets go buddy" he said looking at Sparx who was a few sips shy from being more alcohol by volume than the worm in the tequila bottle.

"Um actually Sparx a few weeks ago Zoey said there's something she'd like you to check out in Autumn Plains." She said with a wink Spyro was too distracted to catch, and somehow in his heavily inebriated state Sparx caught the hint and said "ok" with just as much as a wink and a slight dip in altitude.

"Oh ... alright then just me and you then tonight?" Spyro asked shyly glad the beer and food was *almost* enough to drown out her familiar and alluring scent now mixed with the fresh flowers, a _ncestors help if I smell that all night I won't be able to make a single coherent thought._ A short time later Spyro and Elora finish their goodbyes and she leads him down a dirt path through a grove of ancient oak trees. She stops Spyro before they enter the grove.

"Wait Spyro" she says "this is one of my peoples most sacred and magical spots, see we fauns and satyrs worship nature and the oak tree is one of the most powerful, so we must pray for permission before we enter".

"Oh? You have magic trees here?"said Spyro baffled. "Yes you dork we have magic trees." She said.

In response Spyro said "Ha! That sounded familiar" which got a laugh out of Elora.

After she was satisfied with the trees Elora said "Come in slow poke we're almost there." After a few more minutes of silence, in which Spyro's teen mind was reeling with thoughts of the lovable faun and her scent next to him, Elora asked him "so how are Hunter and Bianca doing? He should be 18 by now... Crap! I forgot his birthday. Ugh I'm a terrible friend, I let Avalar's problems make me forget everything."

"It's ok" Spyro said "according to him Bianca made the night 'magical'". Elora covered her mouth with both hands in shock at learning about her friend FINALLY seeing some action... not that she had either, but still it felt like a big deal to her. Finally the oak grove cleared to reveal a lake and a canoe sitting on its shores. "Well here it is Spyro." The lake was vaguely heart shaped with a thick wall of oak and spruce surrounding it as such it was sheltered from the wind, though not even a breeze hinted at a whisper tonight, resulting in the lakes surface becoming a moonlight glass mirror, reflecting the millions of stars and the fireflies floating lazily over the water and in the woods, broken only by lily pads. "What do you think Spyro?" She asked slightly leaning towards him her hands behind her back. "I even packed a picnic basket in the canoe... well I had a fairy bring it for me. Me gran made the cookies and scones, mum's side, and I made the marmalades."

"Wow Elora this is amazing, I'm um glad you uhhh um asked me ou... I mean to come."

 _Did I just mishear him or did he almost call this a date?_ At those words both teens began to blush Spyro more noticeably. "Um well I guess we should shove off, eh Spyro?" She nervously asked Spyro. "Y yeah... I mean aye aye captain." Joked Spyro.

"Pffft! Hahahaha!" Laughed Elora despite trying not to "you're such a dork!" She managed to say between laughing. Despite being called a dork Spyro felt a warm confidence, and joy in making the gorgeous faun laugh like that, and couldn't help but notice the adorable crinkles her fur made as she clenched her eyes shut and doubled over with laughter, of course being a teenage boy he noticed something else a little lower than her face as she double over clutching her stomach in laughter, which made him blush and his heart race (let alone his mind). It was then that he noticed three HUGE differences in Elora that he could kick himself for. The first was her outfit at first he thought it was the same green leaf corset she always wore, instead this one was slightly blue and slightly deeper cut a difference his eyes lingered over longer than he wished, hopefully she didn't notice. The other two differences were in her face, particularly her makeup, she must have done this in the washroom before they left the Fractured Inn. Her eyes were now adorned with purple eyeshadow and silver glitter reminding him of the spectacular skies of Midnight Mountain and in this almost magical moonlight he could have sworn that the glitter was _twinkling_ as if they actually were stars the final difference he discovered was her lips she must have added gloss at the pub too, for her lips shone with a luster akin if not _surpassing_ dragon treasure. Elora then began to climb into the canoe, Spyro was certain she could have just stepped in being it was on dry land, but instead she leaned over placing a hand on the side then proceeding to get in (this process gave Spyro a rather pleasant view of her tail which seemed to be spot lit by the moonlight as a cloud seemed to magically appear over it. Little did Spyro know that is exactly what was happening, because Elora had told him one small little lie. See anyone can pass through the Oaks without consequences instead Elora had secretly prayed for assistance on her date and the moonlight was certainly performing as she felt Spyro's eyes lingering over everything she wanted him to notice. _Well_ she mused mentally _he certainly takes an interesting in women at least_ and smiled to herself. Once the half faun was settled in the canoe Spyro launched the vessel with a light shove and hopped in barely upsetting the boat.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" She asked in a huskier tone of her accent leaning in towards the young dragon that hasn't left her memory they first parted and even a little before.

Spyro still more admiring the half faun than the environment stammered out "y yeah you're ve... I MEAN ITS A VERY BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!" Ending in a yelp. Spyro blushes as Elora chuckled probably catching what Spyro was actually about to compliment, little did he know she most certainly did and was something she had wanted to here more than anything tonight. Well maybe not as much as a confession of love from the purple dork who's skull was far too dense to pick up on her _ever so subtle_ hints that she's practically been beating him over the head with all day. It was then that Elora could not take this boneheaded dork not noticing her feelings. So Elora began "Hey um Spyro?"

"Yeah ? What is it Elora" he asked. At that Elora leans over the completely untouched basket of baked goods and pins Spyro's shoulders to the canoe. "H hey ... Elora!? Wh what are you doing?" Spyro began in alarm, her everything was way too close for comfort. "Spyro..." she began in that same husky tone that made his heart slam against his chest and feel very warm someplace lower. "I I've... I've had feelings for you Spyro, for a... a very long time. Since before you even beat Ripto, and I just never had the chance to tell you... I mean you left Avalar so soon and were gone so long... I thought maybe you forgot about me." A small tear forms in the corner of her eye. "So I'm sorry for lying to you Spyro about tonight, I've just wanted to go on a date with you for so long."

At the "d" word Spyro went wide eyed with panic and started to fidget beneath the gorgeous faun he had never considered more than a friend until earlier today, tonight however she was _definitely_ a woman. In his panicked fidgeting though he accidentally upset the canoe dumping both of them into the lake which was probably for the best, in that position and her lovely scent that close to him something almost happened with the dragon's body that hadn't happened to him ever before. When the two re emerged from the water Elora has acquired a new hat in the form of a Lily pad, and Spyro a new friend, a frog. "Riiiiibbb..." *blop* goes the the frog attempting to croak but instead inflating his head Elora laughs at Spyro's "choice" of accessories as he slaps the creature from his head. Spyro then looks at his possibly more than friend and begins to apologize "I'm sorry Elora I didn't mean to tip us over, but you just scared me a little... getting that close to me, and... and just throwing the d d d "d" word at me..."

"'D' word?!" Says Elora with a laugh "By the Oaks you're a bigger dork than I thought!" She says teasingly "but" She said again with that husky tone again getting closer to him holding Spyro's hands ast they tread water "you're just the dork I want".

"Elora" Spyro began as she planted a kiss on his snout tip. "Elora! N n not so close! Please!" He exclaimed. "I I like you a lot too but please th this is my first d d d dd... that word... you know..." he trailed off. "Date?" She said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah he said, so can we you know go a little um slower? I got the feeling you were trying to you know..."

At this _very_ accurate guess she blushed so hard she could swear Spyro would see. "What! N no..." she lied, "too the.. you know, not going slow."

"Ok" Spyro said. "Should we maybe get to dry land?"

"Nah" She said "the water's warm let's swim a little." And with that she dunks her purple boyfriend into the lake laughing and more excited than she thought she could ever be.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that says Spyro with a mischievous grin" as he tackles his girlfriend into the water.

And so for the rest of the night the newly forged couple splash and laugh and mess around in the moonlit lake as the canoe and basket of baked goods float unused down stream.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: At the pub

**Meanwhile in Wizard Peak.**

Hunter passed through the portal and arrives at a familiar hallway, with it's blue checkered title and gold trimmed walls, about a month after turning coat on the Sorceress, Bianca moved to the Magic Crafter worlds to learn how to control and use her magic better. All of a sudden a erratic rainbow bolt comes charging at the cheetah, a sight he had gotten used to by now, braced for impact and is slammed to the floor at the force of his girlfriend's magically launched hug.

"Hunter!" She cried. (The couple had been together three months but were still incredibly affectionate much to Spyro's dismay)

"Your... knee..." groaned Hunter in a higher pitch than normal.

Looking down Bianca realized her knee and found a soft mark, right between the legs of her beloved. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Hunter!" She cried. Repositioning her leg the blonde rabbit leans in and whispers seductively to her spotted lover "want me to kiss it better? Hmm?" "Just kidding pussy cat!" She teased.

"Ahem!" Hexus clears his throat getting their attention. "Perhaps you should consider finishing this elsewhere?" Giving the amorous couple a withering gaze before stamping his staff before walking the other way.

"Ugh that was embarrassing" complained Bianca. "Shall we warp to my place?"

"Actually hun bun let's take the scenic route..." said Hunter, he absolutely hated the feeling of being turned into light and pinballing through the aether, plus he had interesting news for Bianca. During the three months after the first fall of the Sorceress Hunter had brought his girlfriend to meet his best friend/sister, after a rocky start when Elora learned Bianca had locked her friend in a cage! But warmed up to the witch after the Hunter explained how she turned sides, the whole while Bianca fidgeting with her hands shamefully.

"Hunter...? Huuunter? HUNTER!" Bianca finally had to shout to bring her boyfriend out of his flashback. "What's the big news Hunter?" She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bianca, I was thinking about when you first met Elora " he explained "As for the news, I'm not certain but I think Elora finally asked Spyro out."

Bianca took a second to process this, her and Elora had become very close friends, with Bianca quite often traveling to Avalar to see her new friend. As Bianca thought about it all Elora had been talking about (besides the occasional grumble about her responsibilities) was a certain purple dragon. "Hunter that's amazing!" She cried out "We need to get to Avalar NOW!" Giddy with the aspect of getting all the hot steamy details about the date from Elora she grabs Hunter by the scruff of his neck and the two of them burst into light and blast off with a streak of rainbow for Fracture Hills.

When the couple rematerialize, they are standing before an old inn and tavern Hunter remembers fondly from his childhood with Elora. Albeit he does not appear happy, being scared stiff, his tail's full length erect, straight into the air. Hunter relaxes with a loving touch on the arm from Bianca and a familiar brogue from inside the tavern as Finn, Elora's brother, bursts through the door "Well look wha the cat dragged in... well I suppose it's more of a look wha the rabbit dragged in!" He said with a laugh and drew both in for a spine crushing hug.

"Good to ... see you... again ... can't... breathe" wheezed Hunter.

"So wha brings ye to m'place?" Asked Finn.

"We're here to see Elora!" Said Bianca with glee.

"Are ye now?" Said the satyr seemingly growing two feet. "You'll have to wait for her to get back, she made it quite clear she wanted to be alone, but yer more than welcome to wait here for 'er teh get back" boomed the protective brother in a friendlier tone.

"Thanks" said the couple in near unison. Bianca then whispered to Hunter "Oh I hope he wasn't too rough on her feelings, I can't imagine what the poor dear is going through."

A few satyrs overheard and misinterpreted what was said replying "WE'RE SATYRS YA DOLT!"

This got a laugh out of Hunter who said "so that's where she got that from." Mused Hunter. Then he said to Bianca "They're used to being mistaken for different animals, must have thought you meant D E E R deer instead of D E A R dear, but you're right about Elora and Spyro, they're both my friends but if Spyro hurt her feelings too bad ..." Hunter pounds a fist into his palm for emphasis.

Finn having always been a trickster, decided to let his friends believe Spyro had rejected her outright, admittedly HE didn't know for certain if Spyro had or hadn't accepted his sister's feelings, but for one he saw the dragon eyeing her up, and two if he had broken her heart, well Hunter was the LEAST of that dragon's worries. "Aye 'twas not a right pretty sight" he started _Elora will DEFINITELY hit me for this._ He then leaned in to whisper to the couple he has wrapped around his finger "Aye poor lass laid her heart bare to 'im, but no amount of pretty speeches in her part would have changed the outcome." He said with false remorse.

Bianca gasps covering her mouth and Hunter astounded said "what do you mean by that?!"

Finn knew at that point he had them. "Because he told her one helluva secret. The poor lad heed and hawed until he just blurted it out, 'Elora, I'm gay.' Well at that point she was understanding but the news wrecked er as ya might figure, and she just bolted outa here sobbing something awful."

"Bianca lets go!" Said Hunter "we should see how she's doing, there's a spot not far from here she'd go to when she was crying."

"Aye" said Finn "an' ye also know the black eye she can give ya when she no be wantin company."

"Yeah..." said Hunter defeated remembering the bruises he had once when he walked in on her crying after some faun girls were making fun of her fur once when they were kids.

"Wait!" Said Bianca incredulous. "Elora could beat you up Hunter?" Bianca said bursting into laughter "You really are a pussy cat!"

"Weel when the lassie's done dying on me floor, I can get ye two a room for the night so ye can be here for er when she's ready."

"Thanks Finn, you're a real pal." Said Hunter. Finn had to do his best not to laugh at that, being the prank he was pulling wouldn't be having his friend feeling quite the same in the morning.

"In the mean time can I get ye anything to eat or drink?" asked Finn "Course we need to catch up some on what been going on with our own lives eh? I mean I've met your lass before with Elora and she's mentioned you two were a couple."

"Wait! Bianca you've been visiting Avalar without me?!" He asked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry Hunter, honey, me and Elora have been having girl talks, it... it was my stupid idea for her to ask him out this way. God if I had known he was gay... I wouldn't have... I don't know..."

"It's not yer fault lassie" began Finn almost wanting to break the prank.

Hunter hugs his girlfriend tightly, "it's okay hun bun" He said stroking her ears "none of us knew Bianca, he's never been open about feelings." *Plink* Finn sat three mugs of strong Fracture Hills beer on the counter

"First rounds on me." He said. "So how's life together?" Finn asked the young couple "you pick a weddin' date?" Hunter choked on his beer while Bianca made a strangled squeak. "Ah I'm just teasin'"

"Oh" said Hunter once he could speak "I mean I really like Bianca" he holds her hand for emphasis "but we're not even really ready to move in together." Hunter had decided to make his home in the Beast Makers home world, because of all the unique "pets" the dragons offered him, though he did regret taking in that attack frog.

"Y-yeah" said Bianca who had been originally thinking about asking Hunter to move in that day. "Though we have gotten _very_ close over the past three months. But I'm so glad you were joking about marriage Finn"

"We have haven't we?" Hunter says holding Bianca's hands "though our biggest issue is all my pets"

"Hunter!" She exclaimed "You can hardly call any of them pets! How many times did that attack frog almost kill you?"

This was Finn's turn to be confused "Attack... frog?"

"Yeah" said Hunter. "They're cute... oof!" Hunter was cut short when Bianca elbowed him and gave a withering glare "... I uh mean vicious... uh yeah. They're guard animals made by the Beast Maker dragons, they have tongues like normal frogs but they got these cool boney serrations that they whip enemies with, I was trying to saddle train one."

At this Finn sighed realizing Hunter hadn't changed in the slightest and said to Bianca "Good luck to ya lassie, I've yet ta see the monster wha can beat sense into that thick skull."

"Hey!" Protested Hunter. To which Bianca giggles and says "Thick as it is I love all of him." Rubbing a leg against his. "But Finn you haven't said a word about how your life's going."

"Ah you know how it is..." he said rubbing the back of his head "to damn busy with the bar for a lass o me own." This being a lie since he had been mooning over a pure white satyr lass who had taken to frequenting his pub over the past two weeks, but just wasn't ready to make a move. It was times like these he was glad Elora works so hard. Actually he didn't even know her name, just that she was gorgeous. Fur like snow, horns of ivory, and eyes brighter than the largest rubies, an albino satyr who seemed sculpted by a god of torture, too beautiful to approach, but the pain of not was just as agonizing.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Said Bianca puzzling at the dour expression on his face.

"Ah nothing serious" he lied "just those party animals from magma come are having a wedding here this week an' I know I don't have enough booze." Just then as if summoned by his thoughts the albino satyr struts in as though it were her own house, and said with the thickest accent Hunter AND Finn had ever heard "just the usual love." Finn jumps right to getting a shot glass and the strong but cheap whiskey the beautiful woman had taken a liking to.

"Too busy huh?" She whispered to Hunter "looks like he's interested in more than her money he he"

By this point it had already gotten late and Finn had other clients to tend, until eventually it was last call. At this the pale beauty stood with a sigh and her luscious brogue said "weel 'tis tha last o' me this place'll be seein' fur a while, least until I find a job round these parts."

At this Finn had a very bad idea, he was about to offer her a job, the truth being he COULD use a second bartender, but he knew hiring HER would be bad news, because nothing ever good comes about dating an employee, well at least hiring an employee you intend to date. "Just a minute there lassie" he said getting her attention "just so happens I'd been thinking 'bout getting some help 'round here. What say ye? Does tending a bar cut it?"

Her crimson eyes lit up "Oh thank ye! Thank ye! Me thought I'd ave teh give up the drink fer roof an food! Yer an Oaksend mister..."

"Just call me Finn" he said "An o'course I'm gonna need yer name fer the paperwork."

"Oh yeah!" She said "Kiera, Kiera Oakburn"

"Very well miss Oakburn, you'll start first thing tomorrow, we open with first light, for breakfast o'course."

"Hear me girn ye'll not!" Kiera cried merrily, as she headed out the door.

"Well now 'bout yer room, I ye don't mind share'n a room, or a bed for the matter, but if the last is an issue I can grab ye a bedroll." He said with a wink.

"No no, thank you Finn we're fine together; aren't we Hunter?"

"Totally." Said the cheetah, and with that Finn led them to the only free room in the inn, and handed them the old brass key. Bianca hugs the satyr while Hunter just gives him a nod.

"'Are we alright with one room?'" Bianca teased mocking Finn. She then changed her tone to a more bedroom friendly one. She presses herself up against her boyfriend "Hunter honey." She started with a tinge of sadness. "I I feel so bad for Elora you know? I want to help her but I can't, please Hunter" she begged "I need something to keep my mind off her." Knotting her hands into the fur of his neck pecking experimental kisses to his lips. Hunter who albeit thick in the skull, but slightly less dense than a certain purple dragon, returns Bianca's kisses with a more passionate one of his own running his hands down her side ending on her soft fluffy tail, which sent a flood of warmth between her legs and a chill up her spine causing her to gasp at his touch. _Why does touching my_ tail _get such a reaction?_ She thought, with a smile she slips off her cape letting the rich purple velvet hit the floor hinting at what was to come causing Hunter to grow hard, pushing under the hem of her very short dress. "Ah!" She gasped feeling the feline shaft brushing against her panties "mmm Hunter" she moaned as her hands began to glow and they began to levitate, this was Hunter's favorite trick, and he relaxed his claws and using his middle finger tears that delightfully short orange linen dress down the front center stopping half way to admire the soft albeit small fur covered breasts he revealed drawn to the firm peaked nipples revealed by the shorter thinner fur that surrounds them. "Hunter" she whispers as she presses her breasts together inviting him for a taste, he leans in as Bianca curls his tail under magically to tease herself while he gently bites on her left nipple licking the swollen tip beyond his teeth. The fur of his tail grows sticky as Bianca's fluids seep through the delicate black lace of her thong. Hunter finishes the job of shucking the bunny from her dress letting it hang limp off her shoulders leaving her in her gruel soaked lace thong, that did absolutely nothing to cover her luscious thick lips. With a squeeze of his bum she pulls down her panties with more magic slips his tail inside of her the same way before working his shaft in as well. Hunter had never understood Bianca's obsession with tails but let her have her way with his body, while he massaged and teased her breasts, and they both shared intense kisses moaning and purring against each other's lips while Hunter thrust his proud hungry cock and she worked her hips and his tail floating weightless above the floor. Bianca then inverted them so they had the surreal view (should they open their eyes) of the room upside down as they passionately screwed each other's brains out. Bianca Breaks the kiss and gives Hunter a devilish and hungry smile as a purple glow emanates from behind him "Oh Huuunteer" she sings. All of a sudden they both moan in ecstasy as a large firm mass presses against Hunter's ass. She had used her magic to fashion a humongous purple cock, which she could feel every single inch of. Slowly, giving Hunter's body time to acclimate to the girth penetrating his body she works this magic "wand" into his deepest depths. Hunter whimpers slightly when the full twelve inches was inside him. She then slams both cocks into their perspective holes, it was then Hunter realized she was magically holding back both of their orgasms, because he knew that he wouldn't have even lasted a minute with both his shaft and hole being stimulated so intensely. They continued like this for about a minute longer before Bianca releases her hold on their orgasms, and she explodes with a torrent of juices and Hunter's mighty cock shudders as the floodgates open and a biblical explosion of hot thick cum erupted into her pussy filling her so much his manliness oozes and floods out of her dripping down her stomach and underside of her breasts. Once Hunter was done purging his balls, Bianca returned them to the upright position and gently drops them to the floor. The spent couple pant catching their breath just enjoying the feeling of being together.

"I love you" Hunter whispers into Bianca's ear.

"Me too" she responded stroking his cheek. "But we really need a bath" she pulls a long strand of cum from her breast to emphasize her point.

Hunter gets to his feet saying "I'll start the water hun." And walks into the attached bathroom his pride still on full display from his romp with his girlfriend. A few minutes later he re-emerges hidden once more by his fur (much to Bianca's dissatisfaction being she wanted round two. "Well uh the bath is ready... why are you looking at me like that?"

Bianca didn't realize it but her disappointment in Hunter sheathing his sword was visible "Nothing big boy" She said with mischief "let's take our bath " as she scoops his balls in her hand. Instantly gaining some length. She leads him in and slams the door followed by a large splash.

"Ah!" Hunter moaned pleasantly as a second sloshing sound penetrates the door "I thought you said we needed a bath"

"We do" she cooed "I'm just washing this bad boy off, you were very, very dirty today Hunter." She laughed as the slosh continued at a slow steady pace.

"Mmmm oh god, Bianca..." he pants.

"Well are you going to wash me?" She asked "You got cum all over my breasts. Please Hunter. Scrub them good AHH! Oh mmm Hunter..." She moaned clearly he took her up on the offer.

The water begins sloshing once again and a wet sucking sounds fill the room followed by primal moans from the couple. "Bianca! Hunter cries her name "I I'm gonna cum..."

"Awe already pussycat?" She complained "guess I spoiled you too much with the magic" a large splash indicates that she slammed onto his shaft following was a loud groan suggesting Hunter was indeed done. They spent a few moments longer ACTUALLY bathing before re-emerging wrapped in towels, Hunter looking absolutely exhausted.

"Goodnight B'" he said and promptly collapsed on the bed towel and all.

"Hunter" she scolds "you're gonna get sick doing that" however he was too far gone to hear her, so with a wave of her wand she gets rid of both their towels and excess water. With that she lays down next to her lover pecking him on the cheek "I love you" She said, and went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Hunter and Bianca, had accidentally slept in and it was well near noon when they woke up. After Bianca hastily got dressed, Hunter not being one for clothes (most of the time), and they quick returned to the commons in hopes of seeing their friends and consoling Elora. What they saw entering the bar however was ANYTHING but what they expected. There at the bar _laughing_ was Elora, not only was she laughing but she was laughing at _Spyro_ who either had made a joke or told a funny story, but the real surprise was when she _kissed_ him on the head, to which he blushed and looked away, seeing the flabbergasted couple

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked. Then teasing Hunter said "Haven't you ever seen a couple before?" Making fun of the way he was gawking at Spyro like when he first met the young dragon...

 **Too be continued...**

A quick shout out everyone who has read, liked, and or followed my story. Thank you! This is actually my first serious attempt at writing, so thank you again. Also I will do my absolute best to update at least one chapter before 23:59 Eastern Standard Time on Saturday


	4. Chapter 4: the next day

**Earlier that night**

After what had felt like an infinite eternity of swimming and splashing Spyro and Elora broke for the lake shore. Elora reaches the shore first and flops on her back laughing "Hey slow poke!" She teased "I thought you were a fast swimmer!"

"Hey you had a head start" he said sourly, causing Elora to giggle and bring the dripping wet dragon in for a hug.

At this point Elora's stomach growls "Oh if only we still had our sweets. I guess we gotta go back to Finn's if we want to eat." Spyro opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a mighty bleat came from a nearby bush "What are you some kinda goat?" Elora asked, causing the dragon to blush thinking about their first meeting. Then the source of the sound burst through the bush and bleats in Spyro's face.

"Hey Elora? How's a barbecue sound instead?"

"Maah?" Asked the sheep.

She licks her lips and said"Fire away Spyro."

He graciously responded with a quick flaming for their meal to dispatch and de-fur it, but then skillfully roasts the meat with well controlled low flames.

Elora watched fascinated _Wow he's cute_ and _he can cook? By the Oaks I'm lucky._ Despite her family having ran the Fractured Inn for centuries, she herself wasn't exactly skilled in the kitchen, at least outside of deserts. "Spyro... I always thought men who could cook were..." she started.

"Hot?" Spyro finished with a smirk.

Elora despite her better judgement chuckles and said "Dork. I wasn't going to say that, but fine we'll use your words." She similes at Spyro letting go of all her responsibilities for the moment. "I wish we could do this all the time Spyro..."

"Why do you say that Elora? The Dragon worlds are peaceful for now, so I have all the time in the World... s"

"Spyro you may not be busy now, but this time it's me. Before Ripto, I was trying to unite Avalor, well truly unite. We've always had loose trade treaties, but never a unified defense. When Ripto attacked we were unprepared, that's how he took over so quickly.

Now seeing how quickly we fell the various worlds are coming together, but it's tricky trying to work out a treaty everyone will agree with."

"So what exactly does that have to do with you?"

Elora sighed "Being the one advocating for a union, I was put in charge of organization of the alliance. I have Fracture Hills and Magma Cone on my side because of family connections, but the others... well they're less cooperative." She said. "But we're working closer to our first joint military drill. I just don't know what to expect, especially when the Breeze Builders and Land Blubbers meet. They only just signed a peace treaty, now they have to present arms and strategy on the same field.

Actually Spyro I would love if you could be there with me."

"Sure thing Elora!" He said excitedly, "also foods ready." With that they dug in both tearing of a hind leg.

She bites into the charred skin to reveal that the meat was actually a medium well, and juicy fat drips down her chin "mmm! Oaks this is good. It's been way too long since I got to roast food over a campfire."

"Haha glad you like it, this is pretty common for me though, dragons don't usually do much to our food." He said.

"Hey umm Spyro?"

"Hmm?"

"I kinda curious. What's it like, daily life for you?"

"It's pretty free, I don't really have a place for myself, I'm not old enough to pick a special yet. But me and Sparx hunt our food every day, and I'm looking at dragons to apprentice with."

"Wait, Spyro, I never thought to ask but how old are you? I just turned 16 this year."

"14" he responded but "I'll be 15 in a month, we don't pick a special until we're 20. I'm leaning towards Artisans or Peacekeepers."

 _Ok he's not THAT much younger than me_ She thought. With that the couple finished their meal in a slightly awkward silence. Elora then gets up and washes at the lake and sits next to Spyro leaning slightly on him. "Um... thanks for the meal... I'm glad we got to do this."

"Me too Elora" he said nuzzling her back. "When do you have to get back to the treaty business?"

"Ugh tomorrow afternoon. I'm not looking forward to whatever sprung up while I was away, but we still have tomorrow morning... and umm ... you know I would um like if you spent the night with me and Finn." She said. "Separate rooms of course!" She hastily added.

"Sure thing." He said and looking up at the moon Spyro realized it was about 01:30. "Hey Elora" He said looking up at his girlfriend. "It's really late you should sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right." She said sadly. And with one last gaze at the bright moon reflected in the lake they share a quick kiss and begin the walk to her brothers house side by side.

 _Man if only I was better at this two legs thing we could be holding hands._ Thought Spyro, and so they continued just enjoying the night and each other's company.

Soon enough they reach Finn's house about a half kilometer from the Inn, and Elora gets a key from under the welcome mat. "Shhh. He's probably asleep but I told him if all went well you'd be spending the night, he even prepared you a room."

"Thanks Elora." He said and they entered the two floor structure. It was built in an Edwardian style with brown fieldstone making up half of the first floor and the rest plaster and beam. It was somewhat rectangular and not very big, possibly only 2 bedrooms maybe 3, the door was to the left of the structure the narrow side facing the road, with a bay like wind from floor to ceiling, and 3 brick chimneys. Upon entering they immediately faced the stairs and to the left was the living room with a brick fireplace and comfy looking sofas.

"Here Spyro the bedrooms are upstairs". The whole house was done in a pale green vertical stripe wallpaper. Once the reached the second floor Elora said. "Turn right and straight ahead is Finn's office, and next to it his room, my room is here" she said turning the othe way and pointing to the only other door on the right of th hall. "Right across from it is the bathroom, and that door just past it is your room tonight."

"Thanks Elora" He said "Well good night I guess?"

She bends down and kisses his snout. "Yup goodnight cutie, see you tomorrow!" And with that she darts into her room. After discarding her leaves Elora collapses on the bed and before she knows it she's rudely being shaken and hears.

"Oi lassie get yer lazy bum outta tha' bed!"

"Unhh?" Elora groaned "What time is it Finn?"

"09:40, your boyfriend was up an hour ago. I came back from the Inn to make sure you got up in time. But what happened to ye? Ya smell like you were rollin around the lake?"

"Yeah our canoe kinda capsized, but other than that our date went well."

"Good good, now let's get ye two something tae et."

When they got downstairs Spyro was curled in front of the fireplace. He opened one eye then jumped to all four saying "Goid Morning Elora!"

"Morning Spyro" She said stifling a laugh at how much like a puppy he had just been.

Entering the pub Kiera is holding a massive tray of beer eggs and bacon, that makes Spyro drool. Elora lightly knees him saying "quit drooling"

"Sorry" He said sheepishly "that bacon just smells really good"

Elora calls out "Hey Kiera, when you get the chance bacon and eggs for two and tea please."

"Got it lass." Kiera Shouts back.

Spyro and Elora sit at the bar reminiscing about they're time in Avalor, while waiting for their meals, and a few minutes later Finn has their breakfast saying "Don't worry about these two Kiera, I already took care of it." Kiera nods and keeps at her work. The trio eat and joke for a few hours. And eventually Hunter and Bianca walk down the stairs and stare at the scene like space cows had landed. Finn snickers in the background as Bianca rushes over to Elora.

"Oh my God! Elora I'm so happy to see you're okay, but I'm also really confused." Said Bianca giving Finn a dirty look.

"Ok what shite did this one tell ya!" Elora said exasperated as she grabs on of her brother's antlers. Bianca recounted the events of the night before. Once finished Elora sighs and with a fake diplomatic smile said "Ok. One second." And socks her brother in the face. This earned a snicker from Kiera who had overheard their entire conversation.

"That... hadda hurt." Winced Spyro.

They all hear a heavily slurred buzz (Translated) "Hey! Wazsh all de noizsh for" Sparx apparently had spent the night passed out drunk at the bar and reeked of beer.

Spyro shakes his head and says "We need to watch you around the hard stuff don't we?" To witch everyone except Finn and Sparx laughed at.

A dark expression washes over Elora. "What's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Well it's back to diplomatic life." She said "you are going to walk with me though right?" As her tail did an involuntary swish.

"Sure, I did promise." He said.

"Great!" She said overjoyed. "Well the new meeting hall is in Spring Gardens"

"Well let's go." Said Spyro. The couple said their goodbyes, and Elora shot Finn one last dirty look and they set off for the Fracture Hills Portal. They spent the trip in silence not really sure what to say to each other, until they reach the portal.

"Hey... Spyro." She said looking down at him.

"Huh?" He said.

"Thanks Spyro..." she said "for walking with me, and making last night amazing."

The young dragon blushes and looks away. "Well I think you had plans for an even more 'amazing' night."

"Spyro!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think you were going to bring that up!?"

"Sorry, sorry." He said "You more scared me than anything that night." He nuzzles her thigh as he said "But I like the idea of going slow with you."

"Aww Spyro." She said looking away embarrassed. She then kneels next to him and draws him into a tight hug. "I'm glad we took it slow too" She whispers against his ear. "But we need to get going." She said, standing up and jumping through the portal.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Wait for me!" And glides after his girlfriend landing next to her in Autumn Plains. It was now his turn to go ahead as he glided to the base level of the plains.

"Oi! Get back here!" As she jumps down the ledges. Eventually landing next to her boyfriend. "Show off."

"Yeah well..." said Spyro as he rubs the back of his head. They dragon takes an unsteady two legged stance and offers Elora his hand. "Should we go together?"

"Uh huh" she nods. And reaches out grabbing the dragon's hand. "Let's go, Spyro." And the couple jump onto the warp stone. They emerge in front of the dungeon where Spyro had defeated Crush, well more of helped Crush defeat himself. "Thanks for walking me here Spyro."

"Um sure anythime Elora, But um isn't this the dungeon?"

"Was the dungeon Spyro, but we had the Gemcutters redo the place with glowing crystals, it's beautiful now, maybe I can show you one day."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a female Electroll comes rushing out shouting "Elora! Elora! Oh bless my diodes you're back."

"What's wrong Circuit?"

"The Landlubbers and Breezebuilders are arguing about territorial infringement again."

"What?!" Shouts Elora "I thought we cleared that war weeks ago?!"

"We did ma'am, and the Landlubbers claim these are rogue agents, but the Breezebuilders don't believe them."

"Great." Mutters Elora. She turns to Spyro "I'm sorry but I gotta go already. I'll be sure to see you as soon as I can. Ok?" She kisses her boyfriend goodbye and rushes into the chamber with Circuit to meet with the delegates of Zephyr and Breeze Harbor, leaving Spyro alone in the hallway.

"Uh yeah... bye." He's said not really to her and though her scent lingered in his nostrils, he was already missing her. "Well I better see how Sparx is doing." He said to himself, and made the return trip with the same number.

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm truly sorry for not keeping my update schedule, these past two weeks have been rough, we had to put down a beloved pet, and I had lost all interest in just about everything, and it wasn't until my professor politely told me to pull my head out of my ass that I was able to start writing, or being a competent human being again. So even though I'm back between work, school, and filling the space between plot points I have planned, I might only be able to get a chapter every two weeks. So once again sorry.**


	5. Diplomacy?

**Side note. I don't know why the fuck I've been calling Summer Forest "Spring Gardens" this purely a mistake and I apologize for any confusion.**

In the meeting room...

"I knew you Blubbers weren't to be trusted?" Shouts a Breezebuilder Admiral. "You claim peace. You claim you look forward to seeing a unified Avalor. And you claim you look forward to our peoples using our military might to guide Avalor to victory against all who may threaten her lands. And YET you send agents into our lands, and sabotage or new fleet! You say that you have 'No involvement" with the so called 'rogue battalion' I say you lie!"

"Admiral Beakly" said Elora calmly "Good afternoon. What is the current problem?"

"Oh! Good afternoon Miss Minister" said the Admiral with a salute "an unknown number of Blubbers are waging guerilla warfar against our dockworkers and the United Avalor Fleet particularly the flagship _Invincible._ Though the Blubbers _claim_ they have nothing to do with this. We are doing our best to capture these villains, without killing them incase they truly are unaware of the treaty which would then be an act of war against Zephyr."

Turning her attention to the Blubber general she asks "General Lug what have your people done to remedy the situation?"

"Ma'am we have not been able to communicate with the lost battalion since the Wind War Ma'am if these Blubber Insurgents are them, then they are elite engineers and saboteurs, and will be incredibly difficult to locate..."

"You admitted you ordered them to attack!" Shouts Beakly.

"Originally yes, but they apparently have not received our ceasefire order, as I have been asking you, allow me to send a recon team into Breeze Harbor and locate our men so we can bring them home and end this war."

"We have enough Blubbers in the Harbor, how are we to know these aren't just reinforcements to destroy the fleet?"

"Admiral if the Blubbers are actually attacking the fleet then this is not just an act of war on Breeze Harbor, but all Avalor. I don't believe they would be that foolish, I recommend a team of Blubbers and monks from Clovis seek the Lost Battalion and bring them home, no war, no issues. Can we agree to this?" Elora looks at the Admiral challenging him.

"Yes Miss Minister." Said the Admiral.

"Great." Said Elora "Then today when I speak with the representatives of Summer Forest. Good day gentlemen."

"Good day" the brass said in unison, and Circuit escorted them out of the room.

"Oaks Circuit I didn't think I would return to this."

"I'm sorry Miss Minister..."

"For the _hundredth_ time Circuit call me Elora when we're alone."

"Sorry Mi... I mean Elora." Said the Electroll. "We will still be meeting with the representatives from the Summer Forest worlds in one hour though, the good news is they all seem cooperative, though Clovis, and Sunny Beach wish to participate in non-martial capacities."

"Still? Have we tried convincing them to be field medics yet? The other worlds will never let them join the alliance without a military presence."

"Hmm" Buzzed Circuit. "That just might get them on board. I guess I should go until it's time to set up for the delegates."

"Actually... Circuit. Could you stay with me a while? I think I would feel weird being alone right now, not after all the crazy amazing things that happened on my date yesterday."

"Ah yes." Circuit began "I had been wanting to ask about that when you kissed Spyro earlier, but I'm still a little nervous asking you personal questions."

Elora clasps Circuit's shoulders and says "Circuit, dear we're friends, of course you can ask me anything, well not anything that's above you're security clearances." With a wink she adds "only because I couldn't tell you."

Circuit gives a rare blinding smile. "Thank you Elora."

"Sure thing Circuit." She said and launched into the explanation of the events of, leading up to, and after the date (excluding the part where she tried to take Spyro).

Circuit gets a dreamy look in her eyes (or at least Elora thought it's a dreamy look, seriously Electroll eyes are hard to read.) and said "ahh that sounds amazing Elora. I wish I could find someone , but it's just really hard..."

"Cheer up Circuit" said Elora patting her friends shoulder. "You're such a sweet woman (Circuit was significantly older than Elora, 27 to be exact, but the two had a somewhat sisterly friendship) any guy would be so lucky to be with you... or girl, I never thought to ask what you're interested in."

"Sexually." Stated Circuit "Neither, I'm asexual Elora, that's why I have such a hard time... guys only ever seem interested in my body, and it's not much different with the few women that liked me. I've tried dating, but the only connection they ever seem interested in is the one between our legs..."

"Oh!" Said Elora praising the Oaks in her head for the wisdom of omitting her attemp on Spyro. "Yeah... that could make things more challenging couldn't it? Heh he..."

"You tried going after Spyro didn't you? Hey don't be embarrassed, you do you Elora, just because _I'm_ not personally interested in that doesn't mean you need to be embarrassed about your drive around me." She said with a teasing smile.

"Oaks Circuit you see right through me."

"No." She said "You just forget to close the cover. You really are an open book Elora. But we need to get ready Elora, the delegates are going to arrive in a half hour."

Elora was for once thankful for a delegation, because she feared Circuit was going to ask her how far she got with her new boyfriend. The two spend the time silently preparing their papers and hanging the worlds colors, and sure enough just as the clock struck the hour the delegates for the Summer Forest worlds march in. From Glimmer Mine Operations Director Springs and two miners, from Clovis Brothers Mark, Ned, and Jarred. From Idol Spring Foreman Max, and two carvers, Ocean Speedway sent Queen Finny, Hurricos sent their Chief engineer Zappy, from Sunny Beach came King Fromit and his advisors Gromit and Moppet. Finally from Aquaria Towers King Flippy and his six sons each in their own sedan tank carried by former water workers.

"Good day, and well met!" Greeted Elora from her podium bearing the colors of Fracture Hills flanked by the banners of Avalor. "We meet here once more to work out the military agreements between the worlds of the Summer Forest worlds. I thank everyone one who has gathered here today in hopes of a greater Avalor. We are here to discuss what contributions the monks of Clovis, and turtles of Sunny Beach are willing to contribute to the cause of the alliance."

Brother Mark now spoke up. "Peace sister." He said by way of greeting. "But surely you are aware that Clovis is a peaceful world. We agree violence must be understood hence our love of hockey, but we refuse to wage war Sister Minister."

"Peace Brother Mark, I understand, and I believe I have a solution that will allow you to join the alliance, without pledging soldiers."

"This is outrageous!" Shouts the Hurricos delegate. "We all were forced to pledge troops and now _they_ get a free ride?! _Unacceptable!"_

"My solution does require troops of them, but not combatant troops." She looks at the brothers. "You're people are famed for their healing chants, and the Alliance is woefully short of Field Medics." She looks at King Fromit. "And your scholars are also known for their knowledge of healing magics. I propose that your people's pledge these Field Medics." She looks down all the delegates. "Will this satisfy everyone?"

King Fromit was next to speak. "We have no military but we can agree to medical troops."

Brother Mark added "Clovis pledges healing chanters to the cause"

"And what of you Zappy? Are these peaceful soldiers acceptable to Hurricos?"

"Yes Miss Minister, they are."

"Wonderful." Said Elora "Then this meeting is over. We shall reconvene two Saturdays from today."

As the Delegates filed out of the hall Zappy stopped by Elora and said "Miss Minister a word."

"Yes?" She asked.

"It was recently brought to my attention that some of my scientists have accidentally discovered a way of making and altering sounds. We thought nothing of it and tossed the data. Well the notes were discovered by a civilian Electroll. Well he has become quite famous. He is putting on a concert this Saturday and it would be an honor for you to be in attendance."

"It certainly would be." She said, while thinking _Hmm this could be a romantic night with Spyro._ "I can invite someone else yes?"

"Certainly Miss Minister, it would be an honor. Tobu is the first Electroll artist in known history."

"Very well I most certainly will be there."

With that she left the hall and headed for the Professors lab hoping he has finished the device.

Eventually she reached his lab (a location he wishes to keep secret for all but a few) and is greeted with a big "AHAA! Oh Elora just the person we wanted to see."

"We?" Said Elora.

"Yes yes, I took on a young electroll apprentice. He said "Wattson where are you? I've finished the device!"

"Oh wonderful Professor!" Exclaims Wattson.

"Professor that's great! Umm how soon can you make one for Spyro?" She asked.

"Well with the prototype complete, the Professor and I should have one for everyone in two days."

 _Thursday huh? This is perfect I can deliver this AND ask Spyro along on the same day._ "Perfect! And thank you Professor, Wattson. I'll see you then."

She was about to run home when the Professor said "wait! Here take the prototype." It was a small electric blue metal and glass box with four buttons.

"Let me explain it's uses. The button at the top right turns the device on and off. This one on the bottom allows you to unlock the device, and these two on the side control the volume. Right now all it can do is receive calls and digital mail, as well as take photographs. Once I get the second device made you will be able to send these communications."

"Thank you Professor." She said. "Well I need to get home and get dinner ready. Do you want to come over?"

"No no too much to do." He said.

"Very well. Bye then." She said and ran off for home.

After a brief journey Elora finds herself in front of a simple one floor forest cottage in the heart of Fracture Hills woodlands. The house was of simple cedar logs and shake roof with an herb garden out front. She pushes the door open and walks into a cramped living room and kitchen combo with the bedroom and bath in the back right corner. The walls are unpainted and decorated with dried herbs and flowers. She walks over to the icebox and grabs some fishing bait and heads to her trout stream. With relative ease she hauls a large fish up and brings it to the kitchen. With expert ease she dispatched the fish, cleaned and fillets it. In a pan she melted butter and added garlic she broiled the fish adding thyme and lemon grass. Sitting down she enjoys the simplicity of the meal, and dreams of her date with Spyro...

Earlier just outside the council Chamber Spyro looks one last time out the door and makes for The Fractured Inn too meetup with his best friend who was hopefully more sober than when he left him. Thankfully for Spyro the trip to Fracture Hills was much easier with the launch of the much anticipated whirlwind, and soon found himself at the Inn. Sparx had most definitely improved and flew with only a slightly off kilter pattern and almost no slur. "Welcome back Shpyro." He said.

"Hey Sparx. We should get going I have an anatomy lesson with Bruno. Remember?"

"Ah yeah." Said Sparx "lets go."

They said goodbye to all their friends in the bar and made for Winter Tundra and the Super Portal. After arriving in Dragon Shores they make for the balloonist and catch a ride to the Beast Makers swamp. This was Spyro's least favorite world, but he had to go even though he absolutely ruled out the possibility of this ever being his special. Frankly he just couldn't wait to get out of this swamp, even before he got there.

Upon arrival he heard a booming "Ah Spyro! Are you ready to learn more about the art of beast craft? Of course you are! Ha ha! Come me boy." He said ushering Spyro to his hut. Spyro knew today was going to be a bad one, he just hoped Elora had it better. He also wish he had some of the herbs she scented herself with to shove up his nose and block out the Swamp...

 **Too be continued...**


	6. Ch 6 Technology

Today was a cold rainy and dismal day in Fracture Hills, so a pretty normal one it seems like it rains 50% of the year, with the other 30 being snow said the rest sunny or overcast. Elora plops herself at a stool in her brothers bar, and greets his newest (and only) waitress Kiera. And is promptly harassed with a mountain of documents by her assistant Circuit. "Miss Minister..."

"Elora" Elora corrected.

"Sorry Elora." She apologizes "electroll society is strict on title use, anyway Elora the Breezebuilders are requesting more funds for _the project_ seriously Elora you really should do this in more secure locations."

"None of this is confidential and the _grand fleet_ isn't remotely secret Circuit." She looks over the paper "hmm I won't approve this just yet, they haven't even tried to explain where the costs are going." She scribbled "declined" "Set up a meeting with the Admiralty this Sunday. Now what's the next one?..." she's interrupted by a bell.

"What's that Elora?" asked Circuit.

"Oh it's the Professor's device, I was expecting it to go off today." She presses the accept button.

"Ah Elora! Good to hear you, well as I'm sure you figured out the devices are ready. You and Circuit should come over for them."

"Thanks Professor, we will." She hangs up and says to Circuit "Well time to go."

"But Elora what about these papers?"

"This project is more important Circuit. These devices could revolutionize communications and give our military an upper hand over other worlds that may try to invade."

"Hmmm fine but we need to finish this stack afterwards."

"Ok." Said Elora "Lets get going though." As she bolted out of the Inn with a look of glee, Circuit trailing behind with her large briefcase. The two make their way towards the Professor and Wattson's lab. Once they arrive Wattson practically tackled them with excitement "We've built one for every member of your inner circle. Which here is yours Circuit. I've provided a list of all communication addresses for the devices."

"Thank you Professor" said Circuit, already thinking about how it might work. "Elora? Should we deliver these devices?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "I'll go find Spyro!" At that she made her goodbyes and was off.

Meanwhile...

Spliish! Back in Beastmakers Spyro was covered in a gross green and yellow mucous his latest creation had just regurgitated into his face. "Aww gross!" Said the young dragon making a face somewhere between horror and revulsion.

"Ha Ha!" Boomed Bruno. "When makin' worms Spyro you've got to be expectin this. At least this one didn't actually explode like your last one. Whew baby did that thing reek!"

Spyro shudders remembering the putrid mauve goop when the first creature he made failed and violently exploded in a shower of soft chitin and already rotted bug guts. "Ugh don't remind me."

"Go wash up Spyro. We ain't done with this grub yet. We still gotta see if it can actually eat." Bruno looks at the squirming mud brown pudge of segments bristled feelers and gnashing mandibles. "Once we're done with him how bout some fishin' hmm?" That was the purpose of today's lesson Spyro had finally gotten the basics of invertebrate flesh sculpting and their circulatory systems down. Now it was onto organs. Starting with the next most important one, Gastrointestinal.

"Sure. Though I think I might actually feel sorry for any fish that eats that."

"Heh heh. You might be right Spyro. You might be right. Now get."

After Spyro washed the mucous off he meets Bruno at the grub. Strangely for all the wriggling and flailing it had been doing it didn't seem to really have moved an inch. "Lucky for you Spyro this one didn't need to move just eat." Bruno said as he held lettuce to the grubs mouth (the creature has no senses Spyro didn't know yet how to make nerves so the food had to actually be in it's mouth to eat) the creature reacts and gnaws the leafy food. "Good work Spyro! Now let's catch us some lunch and we'll get to work making something with a working stomach." Bruno grabs a giant fishing pole with a meat hook sized hook and skewers the creature, which continues to curiously squirm not realizing it had been impaled being incapable of feeling it, and casts the steel cable fishing line into the deepest part of the swamp.

Sitting by a shore Spyro thinks back on his first date blushing softly and wishing she was here. He sighs and thinks he's hearing things when Elora calls his name. "SPYROOOO!" She calls again stretching the last syllable. This time Spyro looks and sees a glorious sight in this dismal swamp he hates so much. Elora is wearing a new outfit (or at least it's the first he's seen it. It's made of lush blue green leaves leaving he shoulders and a good deal of her stomach. She had also found a large pink flower and pinned it to her left ear.

"Elora!" He said in surprise and ran over to his girlfriend. Two steps in he's washed over by the strong sweet scent of the herbs she scents herself with and something else... a very strong scent he's not familiar with but somewhere in his very DNA knows is female and finds very attractive.

"Hey Spyro I've got something for you."

"Cool! What is it?" He said.

"Well two things actually." She started as she reached into a sack and pulled out the collar and visor like version of the other devices. "This is a communication device built especially for you Spyro. It works just like mine only shaped to work with your body."

"Gee thanks Elora, so how does this work?"

Elora gave him the rundown how to call text and photograph. Ending by saying "With this we can talk whenever we want Spyro. I know we'll probably spend a good deal of time away from each other, but this will help close the distance." and kisses him.

"Hey umm Elora?"

"What is it Spyro?"

"Did you get a new perfume? You smell different, good different, kinda muskier."

Elora gets a shocked look on her face and panics mentally _"Oaks he can smell_ that _on me?! I know dragons have sharp noses but he can smell the_ heat _on me!?"_ "Umm n n no not at all, b but um thanks for the compliment. _"Come on keep it together girl here and now is_ not _the time for that."_

"Um Earth to Elora? Is everything ok? You're looking really shaken. Are we good?" He starts to ask nervously.

"Oh! Sorry Spyro I was just thinking about something, yes we're still very good. Actually the second thing I have is an opportunity for a date..."

"SPYRO!!!!!" Shouts Bruno "We got a bite and it's a biggun'!" They look over and see Bruno struggling with the rod clearly something HUGE was on the line being the by no means skinny dragon was slowly getting dragged to the water.

"Hey! That's are lunch. Elora we have to help him." Spyro rushes over to his teacher biting his tail and pulling with all his might.

"By the Oaks Spyro! What lives here?!" She said panicked feeling the raw strength of the fish even with a full grown overweight dragon, a faun and another albeit younger dragon trying to reel it in.

"You don't wanna know half the rejected creatures other Beastmakers didn't have the heart to get rid of" said Bruno through clenched teeth. After 15 minutes the line finally begins to relax a bit and the trio makes progress. "Spyro I don't know what we caught but he seemed to like that grub of yours."

Elora looks at Spyro not understanding. "Special training, every dragon needs to learn the basics of every Special. I'm learning Beastmaking right now, I can only make incomplete grubs and worms right now though."

Elora looks at her boyfriend incredulously. She never really thought about why creatures look the way they did, and she knew that dragon's weren't sculpting the life of Avalor... were they? Soon the water roils and foams as a mass of pale pink tentacles surrounding the beasts jaws breach the surface with ten stalks of bowling ball sized black eyes on the back of its head. With a grunt from Bruno the beast is hauled only to shore a 15 foot long shrimp like thing that stares at them with its stalked eyes, it's white and pink feather-like legs flailing around trying to swim away and it's segmented armored tail curling and uncurling, which it's tentacles trying to dislodge the meat hook stuck in its multi hinged jaws blue blood oozing from the wound.

"All RIGHT! Now that's what I'm talkin bout! Shrimp gumbo for dinner Spy... ro? When did she get here?" Said Bruno.

"Oh. While you were fishing." Said Spyro.

"Umm hi. I'm Elora, Spyro's girlfriend." She said which elicited a violent wave of mauve across Spyro's face.

"Spyro my boy! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Where've you been hiding her?" He said.

"Well we haven't even been together for a week yet, and I don't get to spend nearly as much time with him as I'd like." She said slightly embarrassed. "Which Spyro. The second reason I came personally, tomorrow night there's a major event going on in Hurricos, and I was invited, but I need a second. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the concert with me?" She leans in closer so only he could hear and whispers "after that we can go back to my place." She puts on an innocent smile and winks at her boy.

Spyro blushes at the prospect, not entirely sure if she actually meant _that_ or if she just meant to hang out afterwards, either way he wanted to spend time alone with her, even if he wasn't quite sure he wanted _that..._ yet. "I I'd love to Elora!" He half stammered half blurted. Spyro was _so_ not used to how she made him feel.

"Then it's settled! I'll see you at noon where we first met." She grabs his cheeks and draws Spyro in for a quick (if slightly sloppy) kiss that made Spyro want more and heat up in certain places.

"You ain't a thinkin' 'bout goin' without tryin' some of my gumbo are ya?" Asked Bruno not without some knock to his pride.

Elora looks to the now mostly dead shrimp thing she had mercifully forgotten until then, the feather legs and blue blood bubbles slowly subsiding. "I um... I gotta um..." *ring! Ring!* _"bless the Oaks!"_ She thought. "What is it Circuit?" She asked praying for urgent news to get her away from any "food" made from that nightmare. "Circuit just called there's an emergency in Avalar." She said.

"Do you need help?!" Spyro asked eager to get away from Bruno's swamp "food" half the shellfish in this swamp tasted like the foul slimy mud they had been carved from. Maybe it was diet maybe it really was the mud either way Spyro _really_ didn't want to know if this was a good one or not.

"Sorry Spyro, diplomatic emergency, not beat stuff up emergency." She said "besides you need your lessons and I'm sure Bruno could use help eating all... _that."_ She gestured at the so called shrimp. She snogs him once more and says "Don't worry I'll reward you for your bravery. That's only a taste of what I want to do Spyro."

Spyro in excitement chokes on some smoke and says goodbye, making Elora giggle as she trots off.

Bruno walks up and puts a hand on Spyro's shoulder. "Mmm Hmm. Ya sure caught yourself a beaut, not as good as her." He nods at their dinner. "Speaking of. Let's get cookin'."

While he did not anticipate cleaning this "shrimp" he did at least have something very pleasant to look forward to tomorrow.

 **Too be continued...**

 **The creature mentioned above is a semi-original design, based on two of my favorite extinct creatures of the Cambrian.** _Anomlocaris canadesis_ **and**


	7. Sorry for the Technical difficulties

**This is not really a chapter but I just wanted to immediately apologize for the bizarre cut off at the endnotes of chapter 6. For those interested the other organism is called _Opabinia regalis._ I don't know why that was cut off.**


	8. Ch 7 To Eloras house we go

**10:47 the next day.**

Spyro made much progress the past night and this morning, so much so that the creature in front of him was fully functional, very simple functional, but functional nonetheless. It was large for a grub like worm, about the size of a toddler. Bruno had taught Spyro how to make every basic life necessary organ last night and was now getting into nervous systems. The worm bore a distinct head with a gaping jawless mouth that it swallowed small bits of plants with and a distinct anus where the barely digested plants were extruded, it breathed through simple spiracles that carried air throughout its body, these were all features Spyro had been taught the night before, what made this grub different was the small band of black dots around its mouth. Simple photo receptive cells. It could see and would furiously attempt to squirm away from any shadows that blocked out its "vision".

"Very good Spyro!" Said Bruno "You've almost learnt all the basics of being a Beastmaker."

"Umm yeah..." Said Spyro. "Well can we take a break from the lessons? I need to get going to see Elora. I don't wanna be late."

"Sure sure Spyro" said Bruno "get going lover boy. ha ha!"

With that Spyro was off racing to... somewhere. He had two ideas where Elora might have been referring to. Either that strange part of Glimmer where they ACTUALLY met but were quickly interrupted by Ripto and his boneheaded cronies, or the stream in Summer Forest where they properly introduced themselves. He decided (not that he really had a choice since one was on the way to the other) to check out the stream first.

Spyro made the trip in record time getting to the stream a half hour early. He looks at the shadowed stream and sighs with a smile, thinking about the first time was here. "It would be a good spot for a house." He said to Sparx. "If there wasn't a busy portal here." Amended the dragon, and almost as if providing his point a Gemcutter bounds through pushing a cart full of gems.

Soon the cart is out of sight, but a new taller figure appears on the now fixed bridge that Ripto must have broken prior to Spyro's arrival. He knew who the figure was, before she was fully in sight. That tantalizing scent, the sweet forest herbs and the strong feminine musk he had smelled yesterday, signaled only one person in Spyro's mind; Elora. As she gets close enough to actually make him out she breaks into a large grin and waves shouting "Hey Spyro!" The couple races towards each other and embrace. In the hug she says "You're early... not that I mind." She said with an expression of joy.

"Yeah I could not WAIT to get out of that swamp... and of course I wanted to spend as much time with you as we could."

"Dork." She chided.

"Goat" He said with a playful head butt. "Again not complaining but you said the concert was tonight. So why did you want to meet so early?"

"This!" She grabs his hand and drags him behind a tree. Stunned, he stumbles along best he can on his hind legs. When she deemed them sufficiently covered she wheeled around on him and plants a firm hungry kiss. Shocked even further at this burst from the hidden Elora, his eyes go wide for a second before closing them and joining her in the kiss, trying to be as gentle with his claws as possible, while still hugging his love tight. Elora "looses" her footing and they fall to the ground with Spyro on top.

She pushes him back briefly and smiles at him as if she was looking at the most beautiful treasure in the worlds and said "I told you I was going to reward you for your bravery." She said breathlessly. The musky scent was overpowering Spyro's nose, driving him wild. She brushes a kiss to his lips, eliciting a soft growl and a fierce kiss from the purple dragon. "Hungry are you?" Breathing heavily once more.

Spyro blushes at the question and realized just how much he wanted her. "Uh huh." He said in a daze.

"Let's go to my place, it's out of the way, but we have a few hours till show time." She says wrapping her arms around the young dragon with a seductive smirk. She helps her boy back up and trots off calling back "You coming Spyro?"

"Hey wait for me!" He yelps and runs off after the laughing Faun. As he catches up, she runs faster, trying to keep ahead, laughing the whole time.

Spyro puts his head down saying "oh I am _so_ going to get you!" And kicks up the speed enough to catch up with her. He smirks and boots Elora.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as his head slams into her.

Spyro notes how her ass is soft because of the fur but beneath that she is deceptively firm. "I said I'd get you." He gloated.

"You just wanted this tail." She teased.

"Well not _just_ your tail." He said. "I'm a very competitive person, and I always finish first." He said with pride.

"Well just don't _cum_ first later." She said with a wink, that made the purple dragon blush magenta... and perhaps feel _something_ starting tomake its appearance.

"Soo umm... you... uhm had a brother growing up?" He "smoothly" changed the subject.

"Spyro! Did you just try to change the subject?" She asked. "It's ok... babe." She added. "But what of it?"

"Well I was the only child in my clutch, nobody knows why, but I was just curious what it was like having a sibling."

"Actually I come from a bit bigger family than that." She said. "You've met my full satyr half brother; Finn, but actually I've got 2 brothers and a sister... and _lots_ of cousins, Hell I probably haven't even met all of them."

"Wait. WHAT?! Four siblings all together?"

"Yeah Rory, Aiden, and Maggie. In that order oldest to youngest, all by my father... Oaks protect."

"Wait your father died?" He asked in alarm.

"Yes" She said a dark expression coming over her. "Mum too, though she died shortly after Finn was born. Dad though, he raised us all, oddly once he was old enough Finn grew up fast and helped out best he could. Despite being an otherwise immature bastard pranker."

"Oh... um... I'm sorry Elora." He said. " _I'm sorry? What corny lame thing is that to say?!"_ Sadly he didn't have anything better.

"It's ok Spyro, that was a few years before we knew each other, we're all over it... more or less. I mean yes we miss them, but it's been a while since I bawled my eyes out."

Spyro kept learning more and more about this amazing woman, but he couldn't have ever imagined her sobbing and broken... Elora was just... this iron willed beauty, that held people together. Seeing this side though Spyro couldn't resist drawing her in for a hug. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to Elora."

sniff* "Thanks Spyro." She said. "But What about you? Wasn't it lonely being the only kid?"

"Hmm not really." He said. "Sure I was the only kid, but I never knew better, and besides most of the adults would play with me. _And_ there's always sheep to chase."

"He he I guess we both had somewhat strange childhoods didn't we?" Said Elora with a tinge of sadness. "But let's talk about something brighter! I'm really curious about the dragon worlds. The lands, the inhabitants, everything. I read all the Professor's books on them, but the books seem a bit dated _and_ I have a primary source that's scoured the _entire_ place right here and a nice long walk."

"Sure." He said "But I can only really describe the lands. And of course the main dragon culture, but the forgotten lands... I didn't deal with the natives quite as much as you think. _But_ if you want I'll tell you what I can."

"Please?" She said with puppy dog eyes for emphasis.

"Ok." He said. "In the main dragon realms we have six main worlds. The Artisans, Peacekeepers, Beastmakers, Magic Crafters, Dream Weavers, and the Gnorc GNexus. Gnasty Gnorc was the only inhabitant of the last." He said. Spyro then began telling Elora about the green fields of Artisans, the dusty dessert of Peace Keepers, the damp and dank swamps of the Beast Makers, the frigid peaks of magic crafters, and the bright floating islands of Dream Weavers.

"Spyro, your homes sound amazing." Said Elora wistfully. "If I ever get a real vacation, please Spyro take me on a tour. Will you?"

"Sure, I'd love to... just maybe not Beast Makers too much."

Elora covers her mouth as she giggles. "What did swamps ever do to you?... besides... you know... monster 'shrimp'?"

"Huh lets see... attack frogs, dragon eating plants, and the bog smell... blech."

"Okay then." She said. "But how are the jobs divvied up? I've noticed everyone in the worlds have jobs special to their world."

"Yeah, we call it a special. All dragons are born relatively generic, we've got the potential to become anything. That's why we undergo our Special training, we learn a bit of everything and pick our favorite. Personally I'm leaning towards Artisans or Peace Keepers."

"That's So cool Spyro. But what happens when every dragon in a generation chooses the same special?"

"Well I'm unusual, being the only one in my clutch, when normally there's 150 to a clutch." He began. "So the odds are rather low."

By this time the couple arrived at the climb of Autumn Plains. "Yeah I guess so." She said. "Well up we go!" She said with a grin and steps forward activating the new whirlwind landing gracefully on the highest level. "Well come on!" Called the faun.

"It's about time!" Shouts Spyro on his way up. "I thought you fools weren't ever going to put a whirlwind there." He said with a playful head butting.

"Hey with Ripto gone we've been fixing things as fast as we can. Don't you think we would have had one here ages ago?" She asked.

"Well... yeah... why didn't you?" He said.

"Ripto removed it you dork."

"Oh..." Spyro said realizing he lost. "But umm hey let's get back to your place."

"Thought you'd never ask Horn Boy." She said grasping Spyro's left horn demonstrating some hand techniques, and jerks him into the portal...

 **To be continued...**

 **Aww was that mean of me to end like that Also in regard to Specials by (sarcastic voice) _no means whatsoever_ did I take any hints from Fallout. (End sarcasm)**


	9. Hiatus

Hi everyone, I need to apologize for the lack of updates... my schedule is attempting to murder me and I just don't have time to actually plan my story, but by way of apology I'm including a one off piece of hot dragon on faun action set a few years into our story.

Spyro wakes up in his massive bed and looks to his left at crumpled satin sheets. _"Up already huh?"_ He thought to himself as he yawns and gets to his feet, stretching his arms and wings before coming to his full 6'5" (minus his horns). "Let's see what this crazy faun is up too." Shortly after the Scorch War they had built a house in Stone Hill overlooking the ocean. Reaching the bottom of the stairs with the hand (or should we say claw?) carved beach wood railings he had made. He enters their dining room/ kitchen where a large oil portrait of Elora lounging on the beach in her usual leaf corset. Spyro had to smirk whenever he looked at this thinking about the damage he had done to that corset and the sand afterward. At this point the sound and sizzle of meat on the griddle reaches the dragon. He looks over at their pastel kitchen with its white marble countertops and seashell backsplash, but his eyes weren't on the subtle beauty of the beach house kitchen. There was a certain faun wearing nothing but a single banana leaf for an apron. Spyro loved when she wore this and she knew it. His lips parted and the bright red tip of his massive dragon cock pushes forward as he approaches to embrace his lover from behind.

"EEP!" Goes Elora in shock not quite expecting a dragon cock rising like a mighty serpent between her thighs stroking her thighs and her lips as it reaches its full 11". "Good morning! It's nice to see you _up_ this early." She said with heavy emphasis on that one word that sent a shiver down his shaft.

"I'm always _up_ when I'm with you." He said as he moves his arms up her side, around the leaf that does absolutely nothing to cover her breasts whose nipples are rock hard and peaked from the brisk morning sea breeze, until his hands rest on the soft and supple orbs his thumbs flicking once over her peaks. She responds with a pleasurable moan and grinding her ass and pussy against his cherry red rod her left hand massaging a bead of moisture around the tip poking out from between her legs.

A smile plays across her face. "Well I was planning on scrapple for breakfast today, buuut..." she giggles and gripped his cock firmly in her hand causing Spyro to gasp with pleasant pain. "You might be able to convince into some sausage and gravy." She said with a quick yank on his rod before shoving the dragon now taller than her by almost 2' against the island, his wings draped over it, before kneeling and teasingly lick the air around his tip still holding him in her grip.

"Pleeeaaasssse" he moaned in a low rumble.

"Are you sure that's all you got you dork?" She brushes a kiss to his tip, the sensation ripped through the dragon (their cocks are far more sensitive than most)

"Please Elora..." he pants "I need you so much"

"Oh? She said "If that's the case then..." she nibbles his tip before sucking on the first inch slowly working her way deeper. Spyro arches his back crying out with pleasure as her teeth gently brush against his girth and her hand strokes the remaining portion of him with both hands. She doesn't bother with her own pleasure yet, she knew he'd have room left for more. Dragon's may cum fast, but they cum often and a lot, leaving lesser women stuffed and dripping with their hot rich seed. She scrapes her teeth along the vein eliciting a cry of "ANCESTORS IM GONNA CUM!!!" And almost as if on cue Elora chomps his tip and his thick hot sperm erupted into her mouth and she sucks every drop of the rich, thick, salty cum from this round. When she's sure she got everything, she rises to her feet her eyes closed mouth slightly parted her lips connected by a strand of his cum her mouth milky, and plants a deep spunk flavored kiss to his lips, the smell of her hunger and his own seed flooded the dragon with desire and slams his love against the counter and his cock plunges into deep inside her, causing the faun to wince slightly at the sudden mass pulverizing her, but she loved it, over the years both had learned that they were to some extent masochists, and would absolutely destroy each other in these morning romps. Spyro continued to ram his lover's pussy both gasping for air in the passion of the kiss and union, her pussy making a satisfying wet smack with each thrust of his mighty wand. He cups his hands around her firm but furry booty, he lifts slightly and Elora flings her legs around the dragon her arms clutching his shoulders. Spyro pounds her pussy as he carries her towards the stairs his tail turning the burner on the stove off, the scrapple a ruined square of charcoal. Elora moans loudly with each thrust, but Spyro stops halfway up the stairs panting heavily around cries of "Ah!" And the explosion rips through his body cock quivering as Elora is once more flooded with creamy pleasure. She is breathing heavily a smirk on her face, love in her eyes, and a cum sticky cock deep inside her cum bubbling and oozing out from around him. "I hope you've got more Horney. I'm not even close to finishing."

"Neither am I her responded." As he rolls her over and penetrates her firm joggers booty. "Ah ! Mmm..." she moans. Spyro is always gentle back here. He gently stables himself on her shoulders as the make love on the stairs, his throbbing cock pulsing deep in her rear. Her tail is raised and brushes against Spyro's stomach a sensation he's always enjoyed from the first time he took her. "Haaaarrrdeeerrr" she moaned as his cock plunged in and out of her with a sucking sound. Unable to deny his love anything in this state, he rams her her body recoiling with each thrust and a sharp Ah! Once more the purple beast grips her harder and his wings begin to flap as his seed pours into Elora's ass. "Mmm Oaks I love you you big lug."

"I love you too Elora. More than anything." He manages to pant. But I think he's spent, referencing his cock."

"Don't you dare leave me like this." She said as she rolled back over and scoots up a stair spreading her legs and lips. Spyro's earlier cream pie still clinging to her fur. The dragon knew just what this called for, taking his time and sensually rolls his tongue back and forth across her clit making Elora buck and cry his name. With a smirk he reaches up and grasps one of her breasts. She can only moan with the pleasure between her legs and in his hand. Suddenly his tongue flys inside her scooping out the thick cum he deposited their just minutes earlier. Eloras breathing becomes faster and sharper culminating in a massive cry as she orgasms in Spyro's face and her eyes roll back in her head. The two sit on the steps for a moment catching their breath his wing wrapped around her back. "Well let's do breakfast for real Spyro."

Almost as if an answer his stomach rumbles. "Sounds Good to me." He said and pecks her cheek "I love you" he whispers.

Elora giggles and says "love you too."

 **Well I hope that leaves you all satisfied for a while. Here's hoping I can get back to this soon. And thanks for the shoutout Cloverfield2001!**


	10. The concert

**15:40 Eloras house.**

huff* *huff* "Elora..." whispers Spyro his energy spent. "That... no you were the most amazing thing to ever happen to me." He finishes gazing intently into his girlfriends eyes, almost appearing black in the dimly candle lit room, the curtains drawn.

Elora slides her silky furred hands up Spyro's firm scaly chest eliciting a soft moan from the dragon "You were amazing too" she said and presses deep lazy kisses to his muzzle, which he gladly reciprocates, pulling the faun down into him. The soft fur and swell of her chest presses into the hard rigid scale of his. She wiggles her rear once and then breaks the kiss and gets off. Spyro gives her the saddest look he can muster, but Elora only smiles and says "Come on we can't just mess around here all day, we have to get ready for the concert."

"Mmm... ok..." said the dragon. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you draw us a bath?" She asked?

"Us? I thought you said no more fooling around?" Teases Spyro.

"Hey you could probably use a bath after what we just did." She said with a smirk.

"I guess." He said, and went to get the water ready, while Elora looks for proper foliage for tonight's corset.

"What do you think of these?" She asked still in just her fur and holding up a purple black tropical leaf, and her usual leaves.

"The black one." He said

"K" She said and grabs a second spade shaped leaf and magically binds them to here chest leaving a LOT of cleavage. "Hmm..." She begins. "I don't normally wear a skirt or pants but I feel a little bare in this. What do you think?"

"Ummm..." Spyro trails off starring at the joining of her legs.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She says and takes the top off and gets enough banana leaves for a skirt. "So is the bath hot?" She asks pressing against the dragon.

"Yeah" He said and the 2 squash and slosh into the definitely not built for 2 tub. Where the two awkwardly bathed.

"I told you we weren't fooling around, the tubs too small for that."

"Apparently." He said trying not to kick Elora. Now that they were cleaned up Elora went for the plug and was met with a shocked "EEP!" from Spyro "That... wasn't the plug Elora."

"Like you minded." She quirped. As she grabs a handful of her signature dried herbs rubbing them into her damp fur before drying her fur with a towel.

"So that's where that scent comes from." Said Spyro burying his nose in the discarded leaves.

"I'll give you a handful before you leave tomorrow, but we should get going now?" She said adjusting the leaves.

"Yeah." Said Spyro and they left for Hurricos.

 **A bit later**

It's yet another dark stormy night in Hurricos, Elora strongly doubted if its ever just raining here let alone ANY chance of sun... or in this case moonlight. The couple walk towards a massive domed stadium with massive lines snaking from its core. Upon reaching the structure a familiar voice reaches Elora's ears. "Miss Minister!" Zappy said with contained enthusiasm. "My people are proud to welcome you... oh! And you brought Spyro with you as well. This will be a moment of great honor for our people."

"The honor is all ours." Said Elora. "I'm sure it will be an amazing night

"Yeah" said Spyro. "New types of music would be loved in Artesian."

"Very well then. Welcome back to Hurricos Spyro." With that Zappy left the couple to mingle with the crowd and enjoy the concert which would begin shortly.

"Well now that the business part of this is over..." said Elora with a flirtatious grin. "We can enjoy the concert." The crowd was mostly Electrolls but a few Geargrinders and other races were in attendance. Suddenly the lights shut off making the area pitch black and so quiet they could hear every person turn to face the stage. Following this the sounds of hydraulics in motion began and a single light shown on stage revealing a rather tall Electroll with headphones at a gray box. The troll raised his left arm pointing skyward and the lights dimmed. Suddenly the stage explodes with lasers and music unlike anything Spyro or Elora heard before. A heavy bass line had the crowd pumping their fists into the air causing the couple to follow suit. Soon the rythem had everyone dancing (Spyro still just getting used to using 2 feet was a bit shaky) but he lost all sense of self consciousness when he looked into Elora's eyes the joy and the colors of the lasers reflected in them and the two laughed and danced well into the night the music rocking them into a trance, time lost all meaning as the couple danced and gazed into each other's eyes the songs blending into on masterpiece...

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey hey! Spylora back from the dead here! Sorry for not updating in _forever_ things were... hard lately Im finally starting to feel a little better and I hope to keep writing, but depression had gotten the better of me and I had lost the will for just about anything. But while I'm not good right now... I'm getting there, but thank you to everyone who reads my work, and a special thanks to my commenters EquinoxWolf, ZestyZap, and Gnorctastic!**


	11. Ch9

**Meanwhile...**

 **Breezeharbor 18:50**

"Damn she's huge." Said Glub. "I hope we can keep her outa this war until these bird brains are beat back."

"Hngh" was all his companion could say thinking about their limited capacity. There was just five of them and between all 6 of them, they had 5 sticks of dynamite, two buckets and a fire hose. Probably not even enough to severely damage let alone destroy the behemoth waiting in her dry dock. "Glub..." He said. "Shut up before you jinx the whole damn war."

"Sorry Blub, I hope Tubs finds something useful today though... that beast looks ready to fly."

Almost as conjuring the bucket wearing blubber. "Sarge! I managed to get me hands on this!" Said Tubs pulling out a roll of blue grid paper.

"Good work private!" Said Glub "now what do we have... _AUS Invincible_? AUS? That's a new one to me."

"Avalari Union Ship?" Mumbled Sgt. Glub's compatriot. "They've always called they're ships BFS before... what's with the sudden change."

"I'm not certain sir." Said Tubs "but what I do know is they plan on launching her tomorrow."

"That... just might work in our favor." Said Blub. "Here's the plan..."

*

 **The following morning. 04:48**

A group of seven pass through the portal into 5 soldiers from Zypher and two field medics from Clovis. The Sgt. in command takes several steps towards the Breezebuilder captain. "Sir" Said the the Sgt "I never thought we'd be working together. But for the future of Avalor I'll do it."

"Hmph" said the Captain. "Do you have any idea where these 'rogue' blubbers are Sgt?"

"Why yes sir. And I have an idea of their target too. Before the peace we sent that corps to damage and/or destroy new Breeze Federation Ships. Not being aware of the peace and the newly commissioned Avalori Union fleet ."

"Hmm" said the captain. "Then AUS Invincible should be their target. Come we'll give you the tour before we launch." He made a "come along" gesture with a wing and led them towards the massive air battleship. "Well this is actually the unofficial launch of AUS _Invincible_ and the rest of the Avalori Fleet but we have to get her and her sisters to the Autumn Plains mists to prep their reveal."

"Well if our boys are going to attack any of these ships then they're going to have to act soon from the sound of things." Said the Sgt.

"Though it would be best if no violence was to be had." Added the medical brother "Perhaps if they are as good at reconnaissance as claimed mayhaps they are observing this peaceful union and will cease their misguided plans."

"That. Supposedly is the plan." Said the Sgt. "Based off of damages incurred by the Breeze fleet they should have means of remote detonation."

*

 **Meanwhile in one of the many underground dance clubs springing up around Hurricos...**

A small female electroll looks at the pulsing neon the usual rain steaming down her glasses and clothes. Far more than the average electroll (which usually opt for nude) a black leather mask with neon green shark teeth and fishnet tank top adorn her body. She loved and hated these places at the same time they were the best place to find romance but so many of the clients just wanted a good time for the night she, on the other hand, couldn't care less about the uncouth practice of mashing genitalia. She wanted someone who would understand her and talk about life and feelings and technology with her knowing that they were probably never going to enter her inner sanctum so to speak. With a deep breath Circuit pushed through the doors and was greeted with thumping bass and pounding speakers.

The crowd was mostly Electrolls and some Geargrinders, Circuit shuddered seeing them because while peace was between the races now, Grinders, are usually assholes who don't take "no" well. She didn't really like the song anyway and decided to get a drink at the bar thinking " _my day off what the hell_ " and got some fancy blue cocktail. Sadly today was not going to be hers apparently because not even a sip in a particularly large but not unattractive Grinder approached her.

"Hey cutie lemme get you another drink and maybe I could get your motor running hehe."

"Umm I'm good thanks..." started Circuit.

"Hmm wanna jump straight to the fun bit. I know just how to finger your throttle honey." The grinder said with a creepy grin while wriggling his fingers, when the Electroll next to them, that if Circuit was to be honest, she'd admit to looking at more often than would be appropriate. Pipped up and said.

"Hey tall dumb and handsome. You're making her uncomfortable if you're so desperate to fuck something tonight using lines like that how about you fuck off."

"Who's Off?" He asked confounded as he walked away.

The intervening Electroll facepalms and shakes her head as he lumbered away. "I know Geargrinders are dumb but I can't believe that actually got rid of him." The troll looks at Circuit and says. "Gizmo by the way. My name's Gizmo. I'm sure you had him under control but I just can't stand assholes like that thinking every girl wants to be their cock sleeve. It's disgusting. Anywho. Who. Are you? That's my question."

Circuit just sat slack jawed mercifully hidden by her mask and blinked at this guardian angel until the Gizmo taped her on the forehead "Hurricos to Miss Dreamy. What's your name?"

Waking up at this embarrassing flirtation Circuit couldn't help notice the subtle tilt of Gizmos muzzle giving her the look of being ready for a kiss she stammered out "C c c Circuit. I I'm Circuit. A pleasure to meet you Miss Gizmo."

Gizmo unleashed a very Electroll laugh and wheezes. "My aren't we formal Circuit. Please just Gizmo. And sorry about that jerk. What brings you to this lonely little bar? Because ya don't look like you're trying to get lucky."

"Well not in the usual sense." Replied Circuit. This made Gizmo's eyebrow raise, but before she could ask for an explanation Circuit received a text from Elora.

I know today was your day off but big 

news from Breeze Harbor. We need 

you as soon as possible. I'm sorry I'll 

make it up to you.

"Damn it I'm sorry Gizmo that was work and sounds urgent!" And with that Circuit was gone leaving Gizmo with a half drank drink and unsated curiosity.

 **To be continued...**

Hey Spylora here! Sorry for the long period between updates. I just. I don't know. The idea is here in my head... the words they are not. I hope though that you all continue to enjoy my words and put up with the sporadic update "cycle". By the way any and all comments and reviews are welcome. Until next time, Spylora out.


	12. Ch10

**At the Avalori Counsel.**

huff* *huff* Circuit had ran as fast as she could from the club to Summer Forest not even ditching her outfit only lowering the stuffy leather mask. "I'm *huff* sorry... I took so ... long Miss Minister." She eventually managed to get out. Everyone including Elora stops to stare at the panting Electroll, and the peculiar outfit she was wearing as opposed to her usual nude.

Being the first to regain composure Elora said "It's alright Circuit, and I apologize for ruining your vacation, but we needed you here to maintain notes and document the events from Breeze Harbor earlier today."

Circuit grew tense with the tone of Elora's voice. "Miss Minister... is everything alright with the fleet?"She asked.

The combined looks of sadness on both her minister's face and the gathered brass from both armies told her almost everything. The Breezebuilder Admiral was the first to speak. "Sadly the air ship AUS Invincible was severely crippled and won't be ready for the fleet reveal and joint exercises with Zephyr and later the rest of the Union. More tragic yet were the two lives lost when the sabotaged boiler exploded. Fortunately casualties would have been higher if the Lost Batalion had remained silent."

"Yes" began the General "Fortunately the Batalion saw allied forces engaged in communications with Breezebuilders and attempted to get their allies to safety. As such Breeze Harbor has judged to be lenient with us."

Elora then began. "Yes while this outcome is better than what could have happened we still have much to discuss in regard to future actions and the joint exercises. So let's get to it shall we?"

*

 **Dragon Realms Artisans Town Square**

"Hey Spyro! Hunter! Over here!!" An excited Bianca Shouts waving the duo over to a pastel blue shop with metal tables with umbrellas the sign reading ice cream.

"Oh finally a break." Groans Hunter from under a pile of parcels. "These things are hea..." Bianca gives him a withering stare. "Are... so so light I could go another mile." Spyro just looked at his friends and shook his head

Bianca giggled because once again she had gotten her way. "It's fine Hunter we're taking a break. This ice cream shop looks really good, I don't know how you Artisans dragons stay skinny, so many good food stores."

"Well for starters I'm not an Artisan yet but we keep pretty active chasing sheep and all. Plus the occasional thief trying to take a hatchling... well *he chuckled* that usually resolves itself, it's amazing how few thieves think of fireproof robes."

Bianca covered her mouth as she chuckled and Hunter got a sour look likely remembering that time he got his tail badly singed babysitting ten hatchlings. Bianca quickly shifted gears and said. "So 'Noble Warrior' how's your transition to lover boy going? You and Elora serious serious yet?" She said as she leaned in with a mischievous smile.

"U u well umm..." Spyro began to sputter when all three of their phones chirp and chime. "Oh that's Elora!" He said massively relieved to be free of the embarrassment of answering the question.

Meet me at Finn's quick!

"Well you all saw the message. Let's go!" Said Hunter fearing the urgency was bad news (which wasn't entirely untrue) with that the trio erupted into a beam of rainbow and blast off at the speed of light ready to protect the worlds from devastation or help Elora unite all peoples within their nations. After several seconds of the stomach turning experience (at least in Hunter's mind the others seemed to enjoy it) they land with a burst of light in front of the Fractured Inn a flashback of crisp midnight air sweet herbs and a gorgeous faun plays in Spyro's mind before they enter the pub and see now throughly wasted Elora, Beakly, and Lug.

"Well I guess it's not war after all." Said Spyro a mix of dissatisfaction and relief. The prior he felt immediate guilt about.

"HA HA NOT TODAY!" The wrecked half faun shouted. "TODAY WE CELEBRATE A SMALL WIN AND THE GREATER VICTORY TO COME!" She raises a bottle of the cheap whiskey Kiera had taken a liking to and her company followed suit knocking back huge gulps.

Spyro looks at Finn eyebrows raised and said "Umm is she gonna be okay going like that?"

"Ah she'll be fine she's 'alf faun after all. Livers of lead they ave."

"Ummm okay then." He said in response and went to see what today's victory was. He hugs his girlfriend and kisses her cheek "So Elora you mentioned a victory were the rouges caught?"

"Aye..." she said a bit more somber ", but at a cost. They learnt of the peace seeing the recovery team with Breeze Builders but couldn't warn us in time to avoid serious damage to _Invincible_ fortunately there were no casualties... yet, some very serious injuries but none too life threatening."

Spyro paused a moment before asking "so what impact does this have on the Union?"

"I'll answer that." Said Beakly. "It means we are minus our flagship for the foreseeable future but since they did warn us; the Breeze Harbor Admiralty has seen to the lightest possible charges. Held as Prisoners of war until the war's end."

"Umm... isn't the war... over?" Asked Spyro in bewilderment.

"It most certainly is Spyro. They were released to the Zypher Army" replied the general.

Both Lug and Beakly look at each other and then to their minister. This also means next week's amphibious joint exercise is a go. Hopefully the display will light a fire under the other armies to agree to the grand joint forces display."

At this point Hunter decides to join the conversation "That'll be great! I better go find my wing suit."

"Hunter!" Chided Bianca "This is just for Zephyr and Breeze Harbor to air their differences. Maybe next time'Kay?" This earned a chuckle from everyone before Finn said the best news of the night. "Well now that the business talk is outta the way... A ROUND ON THE HOUSE!" At that Keira brought everyone their favorites and asked the few non regulars what they wanted before knocking back a whiskey herself. And so the night went on friends old and new celebrating what victories they were given and preparing for the future to come be it bright or dark Elora knew from today forward Avalar would face it together.

 **Too be continued...**

 **Heyo! Spylora here. So after loosing almost an entire HALF of this chapter to a computer glitch I gave up for... a very long time, but a new year and two resolutions. The easy one. Create more things (that includes this story) and the hard one that I failed the past three years in a row. Find a girlfriend. With that out of the way I wanna know two things. How do you readers feel about the story so far, and who is your favorite character I've added. And as always feedback is both welcomed and appreciated. Thank you and HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 _Ps. Please ignore that terrible smut side chapter I made as an "apology" that was just shoddy crappy work that you all deserve better than._


End file.
